El Zorro, la Princesa y la Traidora
by l. Mireille .l
Summary: Hotoku es la traidora más buscada de todo su país, Naruto es el joven zorro que sueña con ser Hokage y Hinata es la princesa heredera del clan Hyugga ¿que podría ocurrir si estos tres destinos se juntarán? CAP.7 especial larga duracion!
1. el principio de una amistad

Cáp.1 "El principio de una amistad"

- A partir de ahora ya no eres una de los nuestros, toma rápido tus cosas y vete lo más rápido que puedas del País del Agua, si no tendremos la obligación de matarte, ¿haz entendido, chiquilla?

-_ aguanta, no debes dejar que estas palabras te afecten, ellos no son nadie, no son más que basura_.. si he comprendido Mizukage-sama, pero antes que todo, le advierto que volveré y algún día yo misma lo matare, con mis propias manos

- que haz dicho?!!! Quien te crees que eres para amenazar al MIzukage-sama!!- grito un miembro del consejo del País del Agua- guardias, atrápenla!! Si hubieras sido un poco más astuta, hubieras conservado tu vida, chiquilla

- je.. Y quien ha dicho que no lo haré?- así la chica esquivo rápidamente a los guardias y salio de la torre del Mizukage

- no la dejen escapar!!! Quiero su cabeza, envíen a todos los que sean necesarios!!!

- pero Mizukage-sama es solo una muchacha..- reclamaba uno de los lideres ANBU que se encontraba ahí

- no te dejes llevar por las apariencias ella es más peligrosa de lo que parece, ya que ella es una asesina y también es la portadora de ese moustro, con solo 15 años ya ha matado a más de 100 jouninn y mínimo unos cuantos ANBUS, no quería lastimarla ya que ella fue quien nos salvo hace ya varios años... pero con esto se sobrepaso.. Deseo su cabeza cueste lo que cueste- declaro el Mizukage

- esta bien, si usted así lo decide yo acatare todas sus decisiones Mizukage-sama- y así el Joven ANBU se retiro

-

Será mejor que me aleje por un tiempo de este fastidioso lugar, debo encontrar un lugar donde esconderme…ya sé! Iré a Konoha ahí nunca me encontrarán ya que las relaciones con ese País no van muy bien- la chica sonrió y tomo rumbo hacia el País del fuego, a la aldea de Konoha

---------------------------------------------

Naruto-kun... hacia donde nos dirigimos?- preguntaba tímida Hinata, mientras presionaba sus dedos índices

- nos dirigimos a una misión dattebayo!!!-vio la cara de Hinata que pedía alguna explicación- la vieja Tsunade me pidió si le podíamos hacer este favor- contesto el chico con una gran sonrisa, típica de él

- esta bien... Naruto-kun...- decía Hinata aun más nerviosa y presionando cada vez más fuerte sus dedos índices- _nunca había estado tan cerca de Naruto-kun y menos a solas_

- pasa algo Hinata-chan? Te noto algo ausente? Quieres descansar?- le preguntaba el chico a su compañera de viaje

- estoy..Bien.. Naruto-kun, no me pasa nada,.solo quería saber de que trata esta misión

- ah! No es la gran cosa, solo debemos ir a buscar unos papeles a una aldea cercana, desde que me dedico a buscar a Sasuke he sido muy flojo así que dijo que por lo menos hiciera esto- decía Naruto con una voz alejada de la usual

- _Naruto-kun...espero que pronto lo puedas traer de vuelta y no dudes que yo te ayudare en lo que sea _Yo se que tu podrás rescatarlo Naruto-kun...tu eres muy fuerte

-eso es lo que crees Hinata-chan?

- si! Tu eres el ninja más fuerte que conozco y por eso te admiro Naruto-kun- decía algo sonrojada Hinata

- pero mira! Hinata te has puesto como un tomate jajajaja te ves muy graciosa- decía formando una sonrisa en su alegre rostro

-_Naruto-kun..._

---------------------------------

- Kuso... esos malditos todavía me siguen...pero ya queda poco para llegar a Konoha, ya verán nadie me detendrá, mejor dicho nadie pue---

- cuidado!!! No ves por donde andas dattebayo!!- alego un chico con apariencia de zorro

- corretee!! Voy apurada!!!- dijo la chica empujando a Naruto por los aires dattebayo

-_es realmente fuerte... tiene una fuerza increible _¿y Tu quien eres? Nunca te había visto por estos lados

- Naruto-kun, ¿donde estas?- decía una Hinata cansada que intentaba seguir al rápido zorro

- no te interesa quien soy, además es mejor que no conozcas mi nombre- y así la chica desapareció

- ahí estabas Naruto-kun..¿Sucedió algo?- pregunto Hinata al ver la cara de Naruto y en la posición que se encontraba

- no sucedió nada, Hinata-chan, mejor regresemos de una vez a la aldea, ya tenemos lo que queríamos

-HAI!!!

------------------------------------

En la torre del Hokage, se encontraba Sakura, Kiba, Shino y Kakashi esperando a los dos jóvenes shinobi.

- uff.. Que Fatiga tengo, ¿hasta donde se fueron esos dos?

- Tsunade-sama dijo que fueron solo a una aldea cercana ya deberían haber llegado

- pero todavía no lo hacen, tal vez se encontraron con algo interesante en el camino

. Que interesante y que nada, ya llevo mucho rato esperando ¿cierto Akamaru?

- guau..guau

-Kakashi - sensei, deje de leer esos libros!!! No es el momento para eso, hágalo en su tiempo libre ahora estamos citados a una reunión con Tsunade-sama- alegaba Sakura al que antes era su profesor

- pero si esos dos todavía no llegan, diríamos que estoy en mi tiempo libre- contestaba Kakashi sin quitar la vista de su novela

- entonces hasta aquí llego su tiempo libre Kakashi-sensei- contestaba la figura del chico de cabellos dorados- ya hemos vuelto, dattebayo!!!

- perdon Kiba-kun, Shino-kun.. Sakura-san y Kakashi-san... por hacerlos esperar

- Hinata no es necesario que tu te disculpes, cuando ya sabemos de quien es la culpa u.u

- QUEEE!!! dices que yo tengo la culpa, cara de perro?

- de quien más crees que hablo... dime que no me equivoco?

- grrrr... _esta vez tienes razón pero ya veras, cara de perro_

Se abre la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Tsunade-sama y Chizune los invita a pasar..

- Naruto te has tardado, igual tu Hinata

- lo sentimos mucho... Hokage-sama ¿cierto Naruto-kun?

- seee... pero aquí lo tienes- el chico saca un pergamino de su mochila- este es el pergamino que me dijiste cierto vieja Tsunade?

- ya te dije que no la llamaras así!!!- le dijo Sakura sin antes haberle dado un coscorrón

- pero..Sakura-chan, es de cariño

- basta de discusiones absurdas u.u, los llame aquí por que necesito reformar sus equipos por un pequeño tiempo, no será más de un mes, es que me han dicho que Akatsuki anda cerca y creo que Naruto-kun y Sakura-chan ya esta listos para estar solos..

- pero tsunade-sama eso quiere decir que Kakashi-sensei ya no estará con nosotros?!!

- no, Sakura... deja que termine y como ya había dicho antes es solo por este mes..

- lo siento Tsunade-sama.. continué

-..como iba diciendo solo por esta semana, sus equipos quedarán de la siguiente forma:

equipo 7: Naruto, Hinata y Kakashi y el equipo 8: Kiba, Sakura y Shino, esta vez puse así los equipos ya que deseo..que si al equipo dos le pasa algo Sakura los pueda curar y para que Kakashi este con Naruto si es que vienen por él ¿entendido?

-haii!!- contestaron todos abandonando la torre

-------------------

- así que esta es la aldea de Konoha, bastante linda que digamos, será mejor que me quite mi banda así no produciré problemas, espero que con esto me dejen de buscar y ahora que haré? Lo mejor será arrendar algún lugar para pasar la noche, así que manos a la obra!!!- decía la chica de 15 años y cabellos color fuego(parecido al cabello de sasori) mientras veía una tienda

-Naruto-kun...espero que hagamos un buen trabajo como equipo- decía colorada Hinata

- yo opino lo mismo Hinata-chan, lo mismo- Naruto iba con los ojos cerrado así que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica con la que se había topado en el bosque

- hey! Niña devuélveme eso!!

- pero si solo lo quería ver bien, anciano!!

- a quien le dices anciano, mocosa?

- a quien cree a usted, anciano- decía la chica mirando con una sonrisa al dueño de la tienda

- que esta pasando Kakashi-sensei?

- parece que una niña esta armando un lío allá

- honto?! Me encanta ver esas peleas!!!- corrió Naruto hacia el local de donde provenía la discusión

- Ya le dije, si solo lo quería ver!!! Ya suélteme, anciiiiiiianoooooooo!!!

- tapate la boca antes de volver a decir eso!!! òOó

- ANCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAANOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

- como te atreves...??!! ahora si que me has hecho enojar, ya verás cuando le diga a tus padres!!

- je.. a mis padres? Imposible yo no tengo

- que esta pasando anciano? Por que están peleando?- pregunto inocentemente Naruto

- ya les dije que no soy un ANCIANO!!!!! Fuera de aquí ambos!!! Naruto llevate a tu amiguita!!!

- pero si no es mi amiga!!

- no me importa fueraaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

- je.. que animo, anciano... si querías que me fuera dilo, no necesitas gritar- dijo la chica formando una sonrisa- hasta otra anciano

- _es la chica del bosque_ olle tu!! Esperaaa!- gritaba atrás de la chica sin que está se diera cuenta.

- me hablas?- dijo la chica girando la cabeza y dejando ver unos hermosos ojos color rubí

-_que lindaaaa no me había dado cuenta, en ese instante en el bosque, pero es muy linda mucho más que Sakura y hasta que Ino dattebayo!_

- ah! Eres tú!!! El chico del bosque no? Que quieres? Ando ocupada

- bueno...yo...¿se podría saber en que estas ocupada?

- ¬¬ esta bien, ando buscando donde pasar la noche..

- pero te puedes ir a mi casa...si es que quieres- decía coquetamente Naruto

- queeeeeeeeee?!! Hentaiiiiiiiiii!!!!- dijo pegándole un fuerte coscorrón

- ayyy mi cabecita... lo siento no quise ofenderte, deja presentarme yo soy Uzumaki Naruto

a tus servicios

- _que idiota...pero me cae bien_ así que a mis servicios...interesante...

- si señorita, a sus servicios

- entonces te puede pedir algo?

- claro, pero con una condición señorita dígame ¿cual es el nombre de la joven a la que le serviré?

. así que por eso lo dijiste.. para saber mi nombre, esta bien te lo diré solo por que me has agradado, mi nombre es Hotoku, un placer Naruto

- el placer es mío Hotoku-chan

- no me digas así!!!! No me gusta òOó

- por que no? Si suena lindo... suena bien Hotoku-chan ¿o no?

- mmm no me gusta como suena pero ya que, llámame así si quieres, bueno respecto al favor que me ofreciste, necesito que me ayudes a entrenar, ¿eres un ninja cierto?- dijo Hotoku mirando su banda

- hai!!! Soy el mejor ninja de esta aldea y pronto Hokage dattebayo!!!

- hokage tu?? Jajajajajaja quiero ver eso, me avisas para reservar boletos de 1º fila

- que graciosa.. que graciosa, pero tu eres una kunoichi? No veo tu banda?

- etoo.. te contare pero si prometes guardar silencio ¿esta bien?

- por supuesto, yo soy muy bueno para eso

- ok! pero mejor vamos a un lugar donde haya menos gente no me gusta como me miran_ esas miradas otra vez no, aquí también saben quien soy_

- esta bien, ven sígueme- dice Naruto desapareciendo en una nube de humo, él cual fue seguido por la hábil kunoichi

-----------------------

- que habrá pasado con Naruto? No ha vuelto aun, Hinata?

- no Kakashi-san, no lo veo

- será mejor que vuelvas a tu casa, lo más probable sea que él hizo lo mismo

- esta bien... Kakashi-san, hasta pasado mañana

------------------------

- listo en este lugar no nos molestarán, ahora cuéntame

- esta bien.._no se por que siento tanta confianza con él, estoy apunto de contarle algo muy secreto, pero me da un sentimiento de confianza al que nunca he estado acostumbrada_

- pasa algo Hotoku-chan? Te haz quedado pensando, primero que todo por que me hiciste venir hasta acá, lejos del pueblo?

- es... que la gente me miraba con odio, no me gustan que me miren así en mi aldea siempre lo hacían, me miraban con repulsión pero más que nada con miedo... pensé que fuera de mi aldea ya no lo harían pero continúan- la chica deja correr unas lagrimas por sus ojos

- _Hotoku-chan...no sabes cuanto te entiendo pero no se por que te miran con odio_ Hotoku-chan esas miradas no iban a ti...

- eh? Que dices si me estaban mirando?

- no. Al que miraban era a mí, la mayoría de la gente de este pueblo me odia pero yo ya me acostumbre, no es mi culpa y menos la tuya

- pero.. Naruto-kun ¿por que te odian? Si tú eres un chico de lo más guay que he visto, eres simpático, generoso y además tienes buen look

- jejej... gracias no se que más decir gracias por el cumplido-dijo algo sonrojado Naruto- ¿por que te miraban con odio en tu aldea?-lo ultimo lo dijo cambiando drásticamente su expresión

- dime por que te odian y yo te contare por que me odian a mi, necesito que me compruebes que no me engañarás y no hay mejor prueba que contándome un secreto a cambio del mío

- esta bien, te lo diré.. Pero espero que no te asustes, lo que pasa es que dentro mío hay un demonio sellado, el Kyuubi por eso me miran como si fuera un moustro- contaba Naruto con una mirada opaca

- no lo puedo creer...- decía Hotoku llorando- no lo puedo creer

- es cierto, mira aquí esta el sello- Naruto levanto su casaca naranja y dejo ver unos símbolos que rodeaban su ombligo

- no es eso, Naruto-kun, si te creo es que...- seguía llorando- no sabes como te comprendo

- comprender? Pero cómo?- pregunto extrañado Naruto

- mira esto.- la chica corrió el cuello de su chaqueta color negro y dejo ver los mismos sellos que tenia Naruto pero en su cuello- yo tambien soy un Jinchūriki, yo tengo sellado al raijuu (demonio de seis colas)

- _esto es una broma no? Hotoku es igual a mi y a Gaara, aun que Gaara ya no posee al Shukaku sigue siendo como si fuera igual a mi_ Hotoku-chan- decía Naruto con los ojos un poco llorosos

- ...ves.. Yo te comprendo yo he pasado por lo mismo, esas miradas de odio permanente y esas ganas de escapar de todo, al final lo hice, no aguante tuve que escapar, además en mi pueblo me declararon traidora, por eso estoy aquí en Konoha, pero si llegaran a saber que estoy acá, no dudaran en venir y asesinarme

- no lo permitiré!!! Nadie te tocará Hotoku-chan menos ahora que eres mi amiga dattebayo!! Te juro que yo te cuidare y no le diré a nadie tu secreto, aun que en mi aldea ya todos sepan el mío

- arigato Naruto-kun!!- dijo la chica abrazándolo- muchas gracias, eres mi primer amigo Naruto-kun

Continuara...

Ohayou! Minna-san!! Aqui tienen otro de mis tantos experimentos, esta vez de Naruto!!! o!! no es que ahora me haya bajado la fanatización por Naruto.. si no que simplemente volvio ahora que me puse a rolear y a leer el manga de shippuden... hace tiempo que tenía ganas de hacer un fic de Naruto pero no se me ocurria nada, todo ya estaba hecho . así que intente de crear una historia que no haya sido contada o por lo menos lo más origial que pueda... o por lo menos eso intentaré, con respecto al proximo capitulo..nose bien cuando lo tendre listo, intetaré lo más pronto posible, y lo que viene será una Hotoku muy distinta a lo que es, Naruto presentará a "sociedad"a la chica y que es eso que veo ahi? Una Hinata ¿celosa? o.ó ya espero que sigan leyendo!!

Bye bye

Mireikun


	2. Aprendiendo a ser Humana

Cáp. 2 "Aprendiendo a ser Humana"

"_no lo permitiré!!! Nadie te tocará Hotoku-chan menos ahora que eres mi amiga dattebayo!! Te juro que yo te cuidare y no le diré a nadie tu secreto, aun que en mi aldea ya todos sepan el mío"_

- si esas fueron sus palabras.. Siempre las recordaré, mañana empezará tu nueva vida Hotoku- se decía a sí misma mientras miraba las estrellas

No había logrado encontrar donde alojar pero nunca aceptaría quedarse en la casa de un chico, aun que este fuera su nuevo amigo. Su orgullo era mayor, nunca aceptaría que esta vez algo no le resulto, era casi ilógico que lo hiciera. La chica cerró los ojos y se quedo dormida en la rama de un árbol cercano al campo de entrenamiento 7, el que se había convertido en su nuevo hogar.

-Ohayou! Hotoku-chan!!!- decía una voz irritante en su oído- vamos Hotoku-chan ya amaneció, hay un lindo día!!! Despierta! Despierta!- seguía insistiendo esa voz tan ruidosa

- un rato más... un rato más okasan..- dijo la chica dándose vuelta y abriendo uno de sus ojos, su sorpresa fue ver que no era su madre la que la despertaba sino que Naruto- Naruto-kun?? Que haces aquí?!- dijo rápidamente mientras analizaba la situación y se arreglaba

- Hotoku-chan, tu conociste a tu madre?- decía Naruto con un tono de voz más grave de lo normal- yo nunca la ví, tampoco nunca conocí a mi padre, yo me crié solo

- _Naruto-kun...puedo darme cuenta que tu haz sufrido más que nadie que haya visto, pero ¿por que? ¿Por que eres tan alegre con todo ese pasado tras tuyo? ¿Como eres tan fuerte?_ Si yo la conocí, no siempre tuve a este demonio dentro de mí. Cuando cumplí los 7 años de edad, mi aldea, la aldea de la niebla, fue azotada por una gran epidemia, sólo había alguien que la sabia curar y ese era el demonio Raijuu, el pidió a cambio del favor un cuerpo, un cuerpo resistente pero de un niño. él deseaba descansar y vio en eso la solución, todo se veía perfecto pero en el momento de elegir al niño se dieron cuenta que todos los niños y la mayoría de las niñas habían sido atacados por la enfermedad...y...y...

- y que paso Hotoku-chan?-pregunto Naruto interesado en el relato

- que crees?...-Hotoku contesto esa misma pregunta con solo una frase- me eligieron a mí

-lo siento mucho Hotoku-chan por preguntar- dijo algo apenado Naruto

- no hay problema.. Ya es cosa del pasado debo aprender a superarlo - dijo tratando de embozar su mejor sonrisa

- si tu lo dices.. Te parece si esta noche vienes con nosotros a comer un tazón de ramen?

-con ¿nosotros?, ¿quienes son esos nosotros?

- bueno, yo, tu, Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan...no somos muchos pero entre todos somos una buena compañía ¿vienes?

- mmmm... esta bien me servirá para distraerme, gracias Naruto-kun

- de nada- dijo con esa gran sonrisa, que ya era símbolo de su presencia- bueno, ya van a ser las 10 y tengo entrenamiento te veo más tarde ¿ok?

- esta bien, yo estaré dando una vuelta a la ciudad, hasta más tarde Naruto-kun- dijo la chica finalmente mientras veía al chico alejarse.

-------------------------------

- Naruto ¿que pasó la otra noche? Desapareciste y no volviste ¿estabas cansado?- comenzó a acosarlo Kakashi con preguntas

- no, sensei, solo tuve algo que hacer lo siento mucho...y bueno ¿cuando empezará la acción? Quiero entrenar y así hacerme más fuerte!!

- sé muy bien que es lo que quieres, pero hoy solo haremos combate de pareja, así que empezarán ustedes dos, Naruto, Hinata hagan lo mejor que puedan

Así Kakashi dio la señal para que empezará el combate; Hinata no tardo en ver los puntos débiles de Naruto con su Byakugan, pero se dio cuenta que ahora él era mucho más rápido y eso le produjo varias veces perderlo de vista y caer en más de alguno de sus engaños pero no digamos que Hinata se quedo atrás, logro más de una vez dejar en el suelo al chico, a lo que el chico solo reía y asentía en señal de aprobación.

Pasaron varias horas antes que Kakashi les digiera que era todo por hoy y que irían a la torre de la Hokage por alguna misión que le quedará. Así rápidamente se encontraron los tres shinobis en la puerta de la oficina de la Hokage, de donde se escuchaban algunas quejas.

- Hokage-sama, esa chiquilla el otro día me trato de anciano y hoy volvió para hacer lo mismo, nunca antes a había la visto no creo que sea de esta aldea ¿no será una espía?

- ayer yo la vi con Naruto, no será que es amiga de ese zorro- Naruto no pudo evitar mostrar una señal de enojo por el comentario- si, definidamente es amiga del zorro

Naruto no pudo dejar pasar que hablaran de él a sus espaldas y abrió de par en par la puerta de la oficina dejando atónitos a los hombres que alegaban por la "chica".

- si quieren hablar de mi, háganlo cuando este presente dattebayo!!¿de acuerdo?

- Naruto!! No puedes entrar así como así a mi oficina, esto no es un lugar donde entras y sales cuando quieras

- Tsunade-sama lo siento, es mi culpa que haya entrado así- dijo el ninja copia disculpándose

- no Kakashi, él debe aprender... Y se puede saber ¿que hacen aquí? No los he mandado a llamar

- venimos a ver si todavía le queda alguna misión para terminar la tarde Tsunade-sama

- deja ver Kakashi, sí, me queda una... de rango d muy fácil para ustedes, la estaba guardando para un grupo de gennin recién graduados- mirando a los señores- les pido unos minutos, luego seguimos conversando

- esta bien, Hokage-sama- dijeron los dos hombres guardando silencio en su lugar

- bueno como les decía, seria mejor que volvieran mañana ya que es lunes y siempre nos llega un mayor numero de misiones ¿de acuerdo?

-hai!! – asintieron los tres shinobi, Hinata y Kakashi se estaban retirando cuando Naruto dirigió la palabra a los señores que estaban ahí de pie

- ustedes no estaban hablando de mi? Deseo saber que decían??

- es algo que no te incumbe, mocoso- dijo el hombre que le habían llamado anteriormente anciano

- si me interesa!! Hablaban de mí, de Naruto Uzumaki, así que si me concierne dattebayo! òOó

-basta Naruto! Déjanos a solas y si tanto te interesa no hablábamos principalmente de ti, si no de la chica que ayer te acompañaba

- de Hotoku-chan? A ella te refieres vieja Tsunade?- dijo Naruto con una expresion de tonto

- así que así se llama esa "amenaza" que dicen estos señores

- amenaza? Hotoku-chan?! No eso nunca y no dejare que la insulten òOó y si lo desean primero sobre mi cadáver dattebayo!!!

- _Quien será esa chica? Nunca había visto a Naruto-kun defender a una chica sí, ni a la misma Sakura-san será que Naruto-kun esta enamora--...?_- Hinata se tapo la boca antes de terminar la frase y se alejo de la torre rápidamente, corrieron unas lagrimillas por su rostro-_no él no puede estar enamorado!!! Pero por que no? Si yo no soy nada de él, no tengo derecho a quitarle su felicidad a costa de la mía... pero solo espero que yo lo haya malinterpretado_- así la joven Hyugga volvió a su hogar donde se encerró en su habitación

- calmate Naruto!! Solo deseo conocer a esa chica, me dicen que es extranjera, varios rumores me han llegado ya de ella, empezando que tiene un acento muy particular y su color de cabello no es común... Naruto la podrías traer en una hora a verme?

- no lo sé, talvez ella no quiera venir- dijo Naruto despreocupadamente pero solo falto ver la cara de Tsunade para aprobar la petición- Hai! Tsunade no bacchan le diré que venga

- eso no es necesario Naruto-kun, ya estoy aquí- dijo la chica asomándose por la ventana dejando ver esa larga cabellera color fuego que sorprendió hasta Kakashi

- Ho-to-ku-chan? Como llegaste aquí?- dijo Naruto acercándose al ventanal

- es...que.. Como te demorabas.. Rastree tu chackra y te encontré aquí- dijo ella entrando en la habitación- perdón por entrar así de improviso

- esta bien acepto tus disculpas y dime ¿cómo te llamas muchacha?- dijo Tsunade algo interesada en la chica

-_Rastreo a Naruto por su chackra?? Eso es difícil hasta para mí. Incluso yo todavía no sé hacerlo bien_ a mi también me interesa saber el nombre de tu amiga Naruto

- mi nombre? Bueno yo me llamo Mojizawa Hotoku pero me pueden decir Hotoku a secas

- Moji-- que? Lo puedes repetir?

- Mojizawa... no es necesario que te lo aprendas Naruto-kun, es algo complicado

- Mojizawa eh? Creo que he escuchado ese apellido...deja recordar.. ¿Donde fue?

- no creo... mi madre era una campesina y mi padre no era más que un simple herrero, no creo que lo haya escuchado_ maldicion, como se me ocurre decir mi verdadero nombre, que tonta soy_

- yo también lo he escuchado... como el sobre nombre de un ninja no Kakashi?

- sí, exacto Tsunade-sama!!!

- No comprendo...¿acaso lo conocen o no?

- sí, ya recordé Naruto, ese es el apellido del "Demonio de las llamas rojas Mojizawa-san" no recuerdo de que aldea era... pero es un ninja muy afamado

-_maldición! Hasta aquí ha llegado ese rumor, tan afamada soy..je.. pero parece que la información no llega bien ya que diríamos que soy una "kunoichi afamada"ellos creen que se trata de un hombre y no saben que soy yo_

- lo conoces Hotoku-chan?

- eh? No, no conozco a nadie con ese seudónimo_ perdón Naruto enfrente de ellos no te puedo decir la verdad_ nunca lo había escuchado

- bueno, cambiando de tema ¿que te trae a la aldea de Konoha, Hotoku-chan?

- bueno, en realidad vine a probar suerte- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa- quería explorar nuevos lugares y me pareció un buen lugar para empezar

- aaa, entonces permanecerás poco tiempo en Konoha?

- seguramente, Hokage-sama, veo que estos señores ya le llegaron con el chisme- dijo mirando a los hombres con los que había discutido anteriormente- le aseguró que ellos empezaron u.u ellos no quisieron venderme armamento y menos un cambio de vestuario

- yo no le vendo a desconocidos y menos a niñatas maleducadas

- yo menos!!

- ya, cállense ancianos!!! No es mi culpa no pertenecer a esta aldea, no se preocupen pronto me iré u.u

- NO! Hotoku-chan no quiero que te vayas dattebayo!!!! . si tu te vas... me voy contigo!!

- no, idiota tu debes quedarte aquí!!- dijo pegándole un coscorrón- aquí tienes amigos y casi una familia, ¿crees que ellos te dejarían?

- en eso tiene razón, ¿tu crees que te librarías tan fácil de nosotros?

- pero... Kakashi-sensei- dijo bajando la mirada- no quiero que se vaya

- Naruto si ella lo decide, debes dejarla ¿cierto Hotoku-chan?

- así es!! No , te preocupes tontito- dijo ella cruzando su brazo por los hombros del chico, en señal de cariño- siempre vendré a visitarte, además todavía no me voy

- Hotoku-chan TT

- ya Naruto sin escenitas, en mi oficina no!- dijo Tsunade presintiendo lo que ocurriría- ya sé lo que me interesa así que pueden volver a sus actividades- los tres ninjas se retiraban cuando- Kakashi deseo que te quedes un rato más

- esta bien, Tsunade-sama

- y ustedes, ya que su "amenaza" no es más que una adorable niña no tenemos que discutir nada más, vuelvan a su trabajos

- si, Hokage-sama- y así solo Kakashi quedo en la sala

- De que quiere que hablemos Tsunade-sama?

- de la chica.. tú también te percataste cierto?

- si, esa chica no es corriente. Localizó a Naruto a través de su chackra, si ella puede hacer eso, no deseo imaginar lo que Akatsuki podría llegar a hacer

- tienes razón, esa técnica es muy difícil y por lo que sabia su familia es un gran clan shinobi, esa chica nos ha mentido, pero no quise decir nada frente a Naruto. Quiero que la vigiles pero intenta no distraerte en tus libros ¿de acuerdo?

- lo intentaré Tsunade-sama, sin novelas- dijo con su dolor de su alma

- así me gusta, ya ahora ve con ellos

- Hai!!- el shinobi abandono la torre y alcanzo a los chicos

----------------------------------------

- Tu crees Itachi?

- si ya es hora, debemos hacerle una pequeña visita a Naruto-kun

- esta bien, le avisaremos a los otros?

- no con nosotros basta

- entonces con rumbo a Konoha

- si, _ya serán casi 2 años que no voy a mi aldea natal_ con rumbo a Konoha

Así dos sombras desaparecieron en la oscuridad.

--------------------------------------------

Hinata se encontraba algo adolorida por la reacción de Naruto, nunca lo había visto reaccionar de esa manera, seria que realmente Naruto se había enamorado, por fin cuando se había dado la oportunidad de que estuvieran juntos. Su cabeza le decía que todo era un enredo pero su corazón decía lo contrario. ¿A cual creerle?¿en cual confiar? Era una decisión algo complicada pero opto por la primera ya que era la que menor dolor le causaba. Así se levanto de su cama y decidió ir ella misma a conocer a esa tal Hotoku, por lo que creía su nueva rival.

-------------------------------------------

- ¿ y que quieres hacer primero Hotoku-chan?

- mmmm... me debes un tazón de ramen ¿no?

- OH! Cierto.. lo había olvidado, pero primero vamos por Sakura-chan y Hinata-chan. Talvez te agraden

- como quieras u.u me da igual

- ok. Sígueme vamos por los tejados así será más rápido

- esta bien, tu solo avanza yo te alcanzo , con tal si te llegará a perder de vista es fácil localizarte con esa casaca naranja uOu

- ¬¬U no es mi culpa que este color me quede bien, acaso me lo puedes negar?

- no, realmente te queda bien, pero deberías intentar otros colores, como negro +O+

- por que todo el mundo quiere verme de negro, dattebayo??!!! (off fic: díganme que no se vería guay!!!)

- no sé... ya vamos mejor me muero de hambre

-ok. Trata igual de no perderme

- esta bien, esta bien_ quien lo perdería si lleva esa ropa u.u_ yo voy tras tuyo

Así Naruto subió a los tejados y comenzó a avanzar a una gran velocidad en dirección al hospital donde se encontraba Sakura preparando unas medicinas encargadas anteriormente por unos aldeanos. Hotoku no perdió el tiempo e iba tras el veloz zorro, lo más rápido que podía. Se detuvieron frente a un gran edificio en el cual Naruto reconoció una silueta.

- Sakura-chan!!!!!!!!- dijo el chico acercándose

- eh? Naruto-kun? ¿Que haces por acá? Creía que estabas entrenando

- pues eso hacia, pero como Kakashi-sensei se quedo conversando con la vieja Tsunade y Hinata desapareció, ando de paseo

- ¿y que te trae por estos lados? Que digamos no eres fanático de los hospitales

- bueno... venia a invitarte a Ichiraku ¿vienes?

- esta bien, tengo un poco de tiempo... ¿y a que viene esto? No es común en tu que vengas a invitarme un tazón de ramen gratis

- es que... ù.ú les quiero presentar a mi nueva amiga... hablando de ella ¿donde esta?- dijo Naruto mirando en todas las direcciones ocurrentes

- a quien buscas Naruto-kun? Yo estoy aquí- dijo Hotoku mirándolo desde una rama de un árbol, esa forma de sentarse le recordó mucho a Sasuke

- _sorprendente... esa chica se parece tanto a él... esa era la forma de sentarse que tenía Sasuke-kun... además esa chica posee una belleza imaginable, ¿que diría Ino-cerda, al saber que hay alguien en esta aldea muchísimo más bella que ella?_- pensaba Sakura con una sonrisa algo atrevida pero en sus ojos se notaba algo de nostalgia

- Hotoku-chan!!!! Cuando llegaste ahí?!!

- recién no más u.u- la chica bajo del árbol y le tendió la mano a Sakura- Hola! Me llamo Hotoku n.n

- mucho gusto, Hotoku-san, yo me llamo Sakura.

- el gusto es mío, los amigos de Naruto-kun son mis amigos también

La pelirosa se sorprendió de la amabilidad de la chica aun que no fue la única, Hotoku también se preguntaba que le ocurría ella no era así. Desde que conoció a Naruto había empezado a comportarse como otra persona, parecía como si dos personas vivieran dentro de ella, más que un demonio. Pero esto no le molestaba incluso le agradaba, por fin estaba aprendiendo a ser como cualquier persona, por fin aprendía a ser humana.

Continuará...

Ohayou! Minna-san creyeron que me olvidaría de subir este cap. Pero se equivocaron D aquí se los traje esta historia al principio no me convencía pero ahora ya llego a admirar a Hotoku.. la encuentro tan buen personaje!!! Me recuerda en muchos aspectos a mí, se podría decir que ella esta basa de en mí, ambas hemos pasado por el sufrimiento del desprecio y no tuvimos alguien con quien hablar en nuestra infancia, hasta que conocí a mis amigas tal como ella lo esta haciendo.. TT ya me puse sentimental... por que soy tan llorona!! . ya bueno cambiando de tema... en el prox. Capitulo Hinata conocerá a Hotoku e irán los cuatro a comer Ramen!!! o, Akatsuki comenzará a moverse a los alrededores de Konoha y Hotoku tomará una desición... espero que continuen leyendo esta hirtoria de aventura, amor, drama,y todo eso!! xD

Bye bye!

Mireikun


	3. La vida en Konoha

Cáp. 3 "La vida de Konoha"

Los tres ninjas tomaron rumbo hacia la mansión Hyuga en busca de Hinata, en el camino se enteraron de que Hotoku era una especialista en Ninjustus de fuego, lo que más nostalgia les trajo cada vez esa chica les hacia recordar más a su ex-compañero de equipo, extrañaban mucho a Sasuke y por eso ambos estaban decididos a recuperarlo costara lo que costará.

El camino hacia la Mansión Hyuga nunca se había hecho tan largo como ahora o tal vez fue por que conversaron sobre tantos temas que más que 10 minutos pareció como una hora. Al llegar fuera de la gran Mansión se percataron de una sobra que vigilaba la entrada.

- que desean?- pregunto un hombre robusto con cara de pocos amigos

- queremos saber si se encuentra Hinata-san

- lo siento, jovencita.. Pero Hinata-sama me dijo que no quería recibir visitas, así que les debo pedir que se marchen

- no me voy a ir!! Hasta que ella me diga en mi cara que no me quiere ver dattebayo!!

- calmate, Naruto-kun... si esa chica no nos quiere recibir vamos sin ella

- nooooo!!!! Hinata-chan es mi amiga y quiero que nos acompañe!!!

-_que son esos gritos?.. Me parece conocida esa voz, bajare a ver_

- ya les dije que se fueran!!- no quiero utilizar la fuerza... por favor márchense

- que sucede Kusato-san? Por que...tanto alboroto?- dijo Hinata sin fijarse en quien eran sus "invitados"

- estos chicos.. Hinata-sama no quieren entender que usted me dijo que no quería recibir visitas

- Hinata-chan cierto que no te negarías a recibir una visita nuestra dattebayo??

-Na-ru-to-kun??!! _Que hace aquí? Me vino a visitar? Y ¿quien es esa chica?_ No te preocupes Kusato-san ellos son amigos míos... déjame hablar con ellos

- como diga Hinata-sama- y así el guardia volvió a su antigua posición

- je.. Al final tenia razón Naruto-kun... esta chica no se iba a negar a recibirte

- Hinata-san... te veníamos a invitar a comer un tazón de ramen.. Naruto invita tenemos que aprovechar.. Esto es poco común en él- dijo Sakura embozando una sonrisa

- òOó no me dejen en vergüenza frente a mi nueva amiga dattebayo!!!

- jejejej... no te preocupes Naruto-kun... yo sé que al fin y al cabo eres una buena persona.. Algo energética pero buena n.nU

- arigatou Hotoku-chan!!! Bueno... ¿vienes Hinata-chan?

- h—ha—hai!! o////o Naruto-kun... ari..gatou por invitarme- dijo muy colorada Hinata

-_ mmm no me agrada esa chica... parece una princesa viviendo en toda esta elegancia, con suerte yo tenia para alimentarme y ella vive en este palacio..además se nota demasiado que le gusta Naruto-kun.. no me agrada para nada_

Así empezaron a caminar en dirección a Ichiraku, Hinata hablaba con todos menos con Hotoku y lo mismo hacía Hotoku, las dos se miraban con un pequeño recelo, Hotoku que la encontraba una niña mimada y rica y Hinata que envidiaba el trato que le daba Naruto a esa chica. Ya llegando al local de ramen, Sakura se percato de la situación pero prefirió no interferir y así no crear conflicto.

- Naruto!!! Veo que hoy vienes muy bien acompañado...¿y cual de estas señoritas es tu novia?

- como cree que yo saldría con alguien como él!!! Es muy escandaloso para mi- dijo Sakura burlonamente

- bueno... entonces nos quedan las otras dos damas ¿alguna es tu novia Naruto?

- o///////o no.. soy ...su novia...- dijo colorada colorada Hinata

- entonces... por descarte queda la señorita de cabellos rojos ¿ella si es tu novia?

- ya córtala!!! Dattebayo!! Ninguna es mi novia.. todas son mis amigas... mejor tráeme 7 ordenes especiales de ramen... y ustedes que quieren? Hoy yo invito- digo luciendo coquetamente a lo que varios chicos lo miraron con odio por estar rodeados de bellas chicas.

- bueno yo quiero un plato simple de ramen, no debo engordar

- je.. yo quiero... lo mismo que pidió Naruto-kun - a lo que el dueño del local la miró extrañado, solo conocía a alguien que comiera así y ese era su zorruno cliente

- y...yo...quiero... una orden simple... igual que Sakura-san- dijo muy tímida Hinata

Bueno.. así esperaron a que llegaran las órdenes y empezaron a comer, estaban muy tranquilos hasta que un comentario de Kiba interrumpió la comida.

- hey Naruto!! Preséntanos! a la chica de cabello rojo, está buenísima!!- pasó molestando Kiba como siempre

- si queres saber mi nombre vení y pregúntamelo cara de perro!!- grito Hotoku a lo que todos la quedaron mirando extrañados y luego simplemente rieron

- que carácter que tienes, Hotoku-san- dijo Sakura todavía recordando la cara que puso Kiba al escucharla

- no es nada... no me gusta que me traten así... si quiere saber algo que me pregunte

- así se habla Hotoku-chan!! Le diste una buena lección al cara de perro xD- dijo Naruto cruzando su brazo en los hombres de la chica

- _Naruto-kun.. ¿por que te comportas así con esa chica?...debo admitir que yo no soy competencia para ella.. ella tiene personalidad... carácter y es muy bella... yo nuca podría competir con ella- _pensaba Hinata con la mirada en el suelo

- no te preocupes, Hinata.. todos sabemos que a la que realmente quiere es a ti- le murmuro Sakura a su oído a lo que Hinata levanto la vista, así como si hubiera recibido el mejor mensaje de su vida

-_será cierto?! Naruto-kun realmente me quiere a mí? Y no a esa chica?si eso fuera verdad seria tan feliz, nadie podría llegar a superar mi alegría... pero solo hay una forma de comprobarlo.. y esa es..y esa es...no. no puedo... todavía no! No soy capaz de confesarle lo que siento_

- Hinata-chan sucede algo?te veo algo alejada de la conversación ¿estas bien?

. eh? No es...na..da Naruto-kun

- como digas u.u.. bueno como les iba _contando_..cuando entrenaba con Ero-sennin...

Y así se paso la hora lentamente, Hinata sufría una odisea sentimental, mientras Naruto seguía devorando platos y platos de ramen junto a Hotoku (off fic: sinceramente creo que la manía por el ramen la adoptan desde que tiene al demonio dentro)y Sakura intentaba imaginarse todas las aventuras que Naruto contaba, pero lo que más todos se preguntan es ¿y donde quedo Kakashi? ¿no tenía que vigilar a Hotoku? bueno, como sabrán el no puede vivir sin sus novelas, así que como creyó que hoy no haría nada a lo mejor, se tomo la tarde para terminar su libro por enésima vez.

La tarde se fue y el grupo de ninjas comprendió que ya se hacia tarde y que tendrían que marcharse a su casa. Sakura fue la primera en marcharse, luego seguida por Hinata, ala que le costo mucho despedirse ya que sus "celos" no la dejaban dirigirse a su casa y dejarlos solos, pero finalmente lo logro, así poco a poco quedaron Naruto y Hotoku solos.

- fue una tarde agradable no Hotoku-chan?

- si, imagino que si... me agrado mucho tu amiga Sakura... es "algo" enojona pero me simpatizó

- y... te agrado Hinata-chan?

- en realidad... no mucho, no es tipo de personas con las que estoy acostumbrada a interactuar _se podría decir que simplemente no me agrado la forma de como me observaba y menos como miraba a Naruto-kun_... no me simpatizó mucho además se nota mucho que tu...que tu...

- que yo que? Dime que ibas a decir dattebayo!!

- bueno que tu.._Muy mal me caerá pero no le puedo hacer eso_... le agradas, encuentro que además hacen una linda pareja_ noooo, se me escapo . ahora debo cambiar rápido de tema_ no es que me importe ese tema... como crees? n.nU

- eh? Hinata-chan y yo? Como crees?? yo no soy nadie para ella, ella esta a otra altura, se merece algo mejor que un demonio u.u

- no te trates así Naruto-kun...¿acaso la amas?... me da la impresión que si...

- O/////O que dices Dattebayo!!! A mi? Como crees?- dijo Naruto girando rápidamente la cara para evitar que vieran su sonrojo- yo? Jejejjejeje como crees? n.nU

-_Naruto-kun eres tan predecible... se nota que tu también la quieres, bueno veo que aquí no tengo oportunidad.. así que te ayudaré Naruto-kun... aun que ella no me agrade, si te hace feliz mi deuda contigo quedará saldada_

- etoo.. Hotoku-chan me escuchas? – dijo Naruto al no escuchar ninguna broma de su parte- queda vida en esa cabeza?

- eh? Me hablabas?...-.-lll veo que sí.. Lo siento estaba pensando en algo, pero olvídalo sígueme contando lo que decías

- esta bien... bueno yo decía que ha sido una tarde muy agradable habría que repetirla, si tan solo estuviera él _Sasuke que estarás haciendo en este momento?_- dijo Naruto con la cara más seria que nunca

- a quien te refieres Naruto-kun??

- hablo de Uchiha Sasuke, mi mejor amigo

---------------------------------------------------

Sasuke se encontraba recordando algunos momentos de los que vivió en Konoha, sabia que eso demostraba una debilidad pero no lo podía evitar, en esa aldea conoció la amistad y el trabajo en equipo. Ese cobarde al que todos conocían como Naruto, por fin habría logrado volverse fuerte? No lo sabía, pero deseaba volver a enfrentarlo. La vez pasada no se atrevió a asesinarlo, pero ahora... él podía, recordó las palabras de su hermano _"para volverte más fuerte debes asesinar a tu mejor amigo"_., él lo había escuchado claramente pero también sabia que había otra forma de volverse más fuerte, ya se había enterado de las verdaderas intenciones de Orochimaru y ya se había preparado por cualquier caso.

Sasuke hurgo en su bolsillo y encontró una fotografía antigua, era de hace 3 años, era la fotografía que Kakashi-sensei les había obligado a sacarse, una pequeña sonrisa se embozó en su rostro al recordar ese día, al recordar como era cuando más pequeño, giró numerosas veces la cabeza al darse cuenta que extrañaba a su ex-equipo, y más que nadie que extrañaba a Uzumaki Naruto.

- ¿sucede algo Sasuke-kun? Te noto algo nostálgico- dijo Orochimaru entrando en la habitación

- nada que te interese- contesto fríamente el chico

- todo lo que trate sobre ti me interesa Sasuke-kun- dijo Orochimaru acercándose a Sasuke

- ..._de nuevo empezó con sus perversiones_ déjame solo, no tengo ganas de hablar con NADIE

- pero Sasuke-kun.. Yo no soy nadie y tú lo sabes

- para mi eres NADIE, así que sale de mi habitación y déjame solo

- como quieras, mi Sasuke-kun- dijo Orochimaru saliendo de la habitación haciendo que Sasuke le diera un escalofrío escucharlo

-_Maldito.. Pensar que quieres quedarte con mi cuerpo, si supieras lo que planeo no me volverías a llamar "Tu Sasuke-kun" pero cambiando de tema...es verdad en cierto grado extraño a todo ese grupo de incompetentes de Konoha ¿como se encontrarán?_

--------------------------------------------

- Así que eso ocurrió... lo siento mucho Naruto-kun, no te preocupes yo sé que tu lo podrás salvar junto a Sakura-san y por supuesto yo te ayudaré

- gracias Hotoku-chan...muchas gracias... esa es una de las razones por las que tanto entreno...ya son las 8... ¿Que harás ahora?

- mmm... las ocho... no es tan tarde entrenaré un poco ¿vienes?

- por supuesto! Todo entrenamiento me acerca a recuperar a Sasuke dattebayo!!

- vamos, ¿y que se supone que quieres entrenar? Yo soy muy hábil en Ninjutsu y Taijustu

- en ese caso... vayamos al campo de entrenamiento 7 y ensayemos algunos Jutsus

- Ok! Ikou!- dijo Hotoku animadamente

No se demoraron nada en llegar al campo de entrenamiento 7 y empezaron a practicar.

- **Kage bunshin no jutsu-**dijo Naruto formando los sellos correspondientes y haciendo aparecer un buen numero de copias suyas

- SUGOIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!! Naruto-kun como haces eso?! Mi querer aprender -

- etoooo... n.nU que emocionada Hotoku-chan _creo comprender como se ponía la gente cuando gritaba_ bueno primero debes hacer este sello ¿lo ves?

- hai... sigue- dijo Hotoku haciendo el sello

- ya.. Ahora concentra tu chakra y piensa en el numero de copias que deseas te recomiendo un numero bajo primero... luego que concentraste todo tu chakra dices "Kage bunshin no jutsu" y listo.. Se supone no te preocupes si no...

- **Kage bunshin no jutsu!!- **Hotoku hizo el sello y mágicamente le resulto que para sorpresa de Naruto hizo más clones de los que podía contar

- O.O Hotoku-chan... me das un poco de miedo... esta técnica se supone que es muy difícil para un Gennin y tu la lograste a la primera- dijo atónito Naruto

- y quien dijo que yo era Gennin??!! Para tu información soy una Jounnin aun que no lo creas- dijeron orgullosas el montón de Hotokus

- una JOUNNIN!!!!!!!! Yo con suerte soy gennin TT no pude pasar el examen de chunnin- dijo Naruto algo deprimido en una esquina

- Naruto-kun...no te preocupes da igual el rango, lo que importa es tu fuerza y la cantidad de chakra que manejas, y que digamos tu y yo tenemos de sobra

- tienes razón dattebayo!- con fuego en los ojos- algún día seré Hokage- y empezó a reír solo

-Naruto-kun... eres muy raro o.o cambias de animo muy rápido

- jejeje..- rascándose su cabeza- es que soy una persona muy animada

- si ya me di cuenta u.u.. Bueno como tú me enseñaste una técnica yo te enseñare la que quieras que me sepa.. Dime quieres un Taijustu o un Ninjustu

-...mmmm.. Depende es un Taijustu poderoso o uno normal

- je... quieres verlo pero no te asustes..- Hotoku concentro chakra en un dedo índice- **Isshi Resshin**- Hotoku levanto su dedo índice y lo apretó contra la tierra y hizo una grieta gigante que Naruto casi se murió al ver que seguía creciendo

- im-pre-sio-nan-te... Hotoku-chan eres la mejor!!!!- empezó a aplaudir Naruto por que le había encantado la técnica- quiero aprenderla!!!!!! o

- deja ver..-Hotoku se acerco y tomo el brazo de Naruto- esto no se ve bien.. Tienes la musculatura muy poco desarrollada en este brazo, eso impide que puedas mandar una pequeña cantidad de chakra a tu dedo... pero lo intentaremos igual.

Así se fueron dos horas tratando de explicarle la técnica a Naruto hasta que le salió lo cual hizo a Hotoku muy feliz y por supuesto a Naruto fascino, ya podría asustar a sus enemigos con eso tal como lo hacía Sakura. Se despidió de su amiga y volvió a su casa sin antes pasar por las afueras de la mansión Hyugga.

-_Hinata... si tan solo supieras, tu eres demasiado para mí y por eso sé que nunca debo decirte mis sentimientos, tu eres una persona muy amable que solo te haría sufrir con decírtelo.. pero yo no puedo dejar de sentir esto, desde que volví y te volví a ver, un sentimiento me domina ya no puedo pasar tarde sin pasar por fuera de tu casa, lo peor de todo es que cuando estas cerca me pongo muy tonto y tengo que salir de la situación diciendo algo estupido para que tu te rías y no me tomes en cuenta... ser tu amigo es lo único que ahora tengo de meta, por supuesto nunca olvidaré que debo ayudar a Sasuke y menos que debo convertirme en Hokage, pero en esta aldea nadie me reconoce por lo que soy realmente si no por que todavía me llaman "zorro" _– Sólo venía a decirte buenas noches y que duermas bien Hinata-chan, nos vemos mañana

Naruto dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar con rumbo a su departamento, iba tan sumergido en sus pensamiento que olvido saludar a un par de personas que lo saludaban animadamente, realmente estaba sufriendo por Hinata, ahora más encima Hotoku empezaba a sospechar, y no tan solo ella todo el mundo le preguntaba cuando se le iba a declarar a la Hyugga.

Naruto no estaba de ánimos para hacer una travesura o hacer alguna otra cosa, todas sus energías se habían ido en el entrenamiento y su animo estaba por el suelo, entró a su casa rápidamente, se cambio de ropas y se acostó a dormir. Pasaron varios días tranquilos repitiendo la rutina, en la mañana despertaba a Hotoku, luego iba a entrenar con Kakashi y Hinata, hacían una misión simple, iban a comer ramen a Ichiraku y luego entrenaba con Hotoku, la rutina se iba repitiendo hasta que él chico se acostumbro, como si toda su vida hubiera sido así...pero todo cambiaría ahora con la llegada de dos individuos que rondaban los alrededores de la aldea.

- nee.. Itachi-chan..¿Y cuando iremos por el Kyuubi? Llevamos todo el día acá afuera..¿No sería más fácil y traerlo de una?...

- no! Déjame esto a mí.. El Kyuubi es mío...además yo quiero enfrentarme contra el muchacho, quiero ver cuanto ha progresado Naruto-kun

- u.u como quieras... pero luego no me pidas ayuda de acuerdo Itachi-chan?

- y quien te iba a pedir ayuda ...por que tengo que andar contigo..._los hubiera preferidos a todos.. Pero por que Tobi... esta más loco que todos ¬¬ _

- dijiste algo Itachi-chan??

- no..Y no me digas así...

--------------------------------------

Hotoku ya se había acostumbrado al ambiente de aquella aldea, sabía que pronto se tendría que marchar pero no quería separarse de su amigo, además aquí la habían acogido como una familia, Sakura-san y Hinata-san eran como hermanas para ella y Naruto-kun como su hermano y hasta Kakashi-sensei le simpatizaba y extrañamente la chica sentía un cariño inexplicable por cada recuerdo de ellos. Pronto tendría que decirles adiós, ya que si permanecía más tiempo en su lugar la descubrirían, decidió darse una semana más, en 7 días partiría aun que eso tuviera que ser a escondidas.

La chica saltaba de techo en techo camino a la oficina de la Hokage para avisarle de su decisión y pedirle por favor que no le contará a nadie, si Naruto se enterará lo más probable sería que no tuviera el valor para irse y eso era algo que necesitaba, converso un par de minutos con Chizune y entro a la oficina de Tsunade.

- bueno.. Que te trae para acá Hotoku-chan? Necesitas algo? Algún problema nuevamente?- dijo Tsunade sin dejar de timbrar unos papeles.

- no.. Nada de eso Hokage-sama, vengo a avisarle que ya he decidido cuando me marchare..Será dentro de una semana...por favor le pido que no le cuente nada a nadie..

- así que de eso se trata- dijo Tsunade mirando el rostro de la chica que aún no estaba muy convencida de sus palabras- es eso lo que deseas realmente?...si es así te prometo que no le diré nada y gracias por avisarme... si no necesitas algo más te puedes marchar

- hay algo más Tsunade-sama... quisiera pedirle un ultimo favor... usted me podría recomendar alguien con quien entrenar...es que.. Yo...- dijo la chica poniéndose nerviosa

- eres una ninja Hotoku-chan?...si es así necesito saber de que aldea...

- no, no lo soy... nunca asistí a la academia, pero recibí un pequeño entrenamiento por parte un amigo de mi padre... pero quisiera practicar, con Naruto-kun no puedo ya que me da un poco de miedo lastimarlo... por eso necesito a alguien fuerte...

- alguien fuerte? Bueno, en estos momentos creo que Kurenai y su grupo están entrenando ¿por que no lo intentas con ellos?

- esta bien.. Lo intentare _maldición yo quería entrenar con el equipo de Naruto-kun.. Pero en este esta Sakura-san..Aquí tal vez me entretenga un rato._- Hotoku dio media vuelta y se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento donde se encontraba dicho equipo.

- Ohayou!!! Sakura-san, Shino-kun y Kiba-kun... lo siento por interrumpir su entrenamiento Kurenai-sensei.. demo.. Tsunade-sama me dijo que podía entrenar con ustedes

- si la Hokage lo dijo... entonces incorpórate.. estamos viendo Taijustu ¿crees soportar mi entrenamiento?

...Continuará...

Ohayou! Minna-san... ya se estarán aburriendo con mi historia.. pero era lo único que se me ocurría . no tenía ideas para este Cáp., así que no podría decir que estoy conforme con él, no es mi mejor trabajo pero les digo que esto se pondrá bueno a partir del prox capitulo ya que se viene el entrenamiento de Kurenai- y eso hay que leerlo- ya que Hotoku revelará un a pequeña parte de su poder con lo que muchos quedarán algo shockeados, además tenemos a Itachi rondando Konoha y por ultimo nos acabamos de enterar que Naruto está enamorado perdidamente de Hinata!!!! ///// debo admitirlo al principio no sería así, iba a hacer que Naruto se enamorará de Hotoku pero me di cuenta que dejaría fuera a una de las parejas más famosas y queridas de esta historia... como iba a sacar el NARUHINA?!!! Sería un asesinato xD ya bueno espero que sigan leyendo y que lo disfruten.

Bye bye!!!

Mireisan


	4. Sospecha de Traición

Cáp. 4 "Sospecha de Traición"

- si la Hokage lo dijo... entonces incorpórate... estamos viendo Taijustu ¿crees soportar mi entrenamiento?

- haii!! Kurenai-sensei ¿específicamente que tipo de Taijustu?

- bueno ahora estamos en peleas de pareja... pero como Shino acaba de pelear contra mí... tu pelearás conmigo... intenta dar tu máximo ok?.. No te preocupes por mi yo estaré bien...

- como diga, Kurenai-sensei- dijo la chica adoptando su postura de lucha, lo cual sorprendió a Kurenai, su pose era muy perfecta bloqueaba completamente sus puntos vitales y a la vez dejaba la oportunidad de atacar rápido.

- veo... que tienes una buena postura... ya empecemos- dijo desapareciendo

- esta bien... – Hotoku miro en todas las direcciones y encontró a Kurenai que estaba en un árbol a unos 5 metros de distancia- AHI!!- y lanzó dos Kunai a los puntos donde se encontraban sus puntos vitales a los que Kurenai pudo esquivar sorprendida.

-_ vaya... vaya... veo que no podré tomármelo a la ligera...la chica es buena, si no me hubiera corrido unos segundos antes hubiera terminado en el hospital...interesante esta chica_

- Kurenai-sensei, ¿puedo utilizar Jutsus de rastro o no?-la chica espero la respuesta pero al no tener- a... ya veo... no piensa responderme por que delataría su posición...pero yo... la encontré- dijo poniendo una kunai en el cuello de Kurenai dejando salir algo de su instinto asesino

- _pero cuando??!! No la vi!!! Es más hábil de lo que creía pero ni siquiera es una ninja!!! Ella no me va a superar_- dijo Kurenai empujando a Hotoku en el momento que bajo la guardia- muy bien Hotoku-chan... eres buena pero necesitarás más si quieres vencerme

- así que más... esta bien- la chica formo un sello y concentro su chakra en la plantas de sus pies- ahora sí! La chica empezó a rodear a Kurenai saltando de árbol en árbol a una velocidad imaginable..Tan rápido como Lee sin las pesas!

- pero como?! Solo sabía que Lee y Gai podían hacer eso!!- la jounnin se confundió y esto era muy difícil en ella, ya que era una persona analista y tranquila- _esta niña no es normal, ha recibido entrenamiento ninja_

- es hora de terminar- Hotoku aumento la velocidad y empezó a lanzar múltiples kunai desde todas las direcciones los cuales Kurenai esquivaba con dificultad. Su demonio la estaba empezando a descontrolar- Kurenai-sensei ya termino de mostrarme sus habilidades? Entonces yo empezaré con las mías. No diga que no le adverti

- _que?!Me estaba dando tiempo?! Que irá a hacer?! Esta chica tiene el nivel de un jounnin?!! Pero eso no es posible.. A menos que... sea de otra aldea?!!_

Hotoku preparo un sello con sus manos y realizó el **kage bunshin no jutsu** lo que sorprendió a Kurenai y dejo atónitos a Kiba, Sakura y Shino que miraban el enfrentamiento. Kurenai intento esquivar su ataque final pero no pudo y quedo inconsciente con graves heridas, los tres chuunin corrieron a ver el estado de la jounnin y vieron que Hotoku ni siquiera derramaba una gota de sudor.

- je.. Creo que me excedí u.u- la chica se acerco a Kurenai- esta bien sensei.. Se siente bien o necesita algo..._nooo. que hice?... no.. _– la chica empezó a ver detenidamente que el ataque había afectado a la jounni gravemente

- déjame revisarla.. Soy una ninja medico , puedo ayudar

- esta bien Sakura-san..- dijo Hotoku parándose frente a la inconsciente jounnin muy shockeada

- ¿como le hiciste niña? ¿Como venciste a nuestra sensei?- dijo Shino que mostraba por primera vez en su vida, la expresión de asombro

- bueno... hice lo que..., como la sensei se estaba escondiendo la busque por su chakra y luego utilice una técnica... en realidad no era la gran cosa esta sensei... o talvez lo más probable sea que se haya dejado ganar por ser mi primera vez con ustedes

- no creas... realmente esta noqueada, quedo inconsciente tiene heridas graves al parecer algo la afecto muchísimo ya que estas marcas no son comunes...- dijo analizando Sakura seriamente- ¿acaso estas loca?!!- dijo Sakura al ver un kunai muy cerca del corazón de la jounnin

- ¿que pasa, Sakura?-dijo Kiba sin comprender la reaccion de la ninja medico y acercandose al cuerpo

- acaso no lo ves.. tan tonto eres? Esta chica por poco mata a nuestra sensei... ¿acaso no te das cuenta de su chakra?- dijo Shino acercandose a Kiba

- _no...no quise hacerlo... lo siento..._Lo siento mucho!!! . no fue mi intención no se que me paso- dijo Hotoku mirando sus manos- que es lo que hice?!!- dijo huyendo sin rumbo

- ¡¡¿QUEEE?!! COMO SE ATREVE?! Voy por ella!!!

- no. Kiba! Es muy fuerte mira lo que le ha hecho a Kurenai-sensei.. mejor ayudame a llevarla al hospital rapido..está perdiendo mucha sangre

- yo te acompaño Sakura

- yo los sigo.. Me preocupa el estado de Kurenai-sensei...luego me las arreglaré con esa chica

- esta bien...

Las tres siluetas y el cuerpo de Yuuhi Kurenai se marcharon, Hotoku recién estaba terminando de analizar las consecuencias que le traería lo que acababa de ocurrir pero ella no sabía que le había ocurrido...ahora la estarían vigilando más que antes, ahora atraería más atención, al parecer tendría que adelantar su despedida para esta misma noche, antes que la empezarán a llamar y a averiguar sus antecedentes.

La joven jounnin decidió ir a ver a Naruto y contarle de su decisión, ahora que lo pensaba no se podía marchar así como así, pero primero iría por sus cosas, así cuando fuera a hablar con Naruto estuviera todo listo para desaparecer en la noche.

La pelirroja iba caminado por la calle cuando empezó a escuchar pequeños murmullos de la gente que la veía.. Entre ellos estaban: "_mira ahí va... la niña que venció a Kurenai" "no será una espía?" "tu lo crees? deberían echarla de Konoha"_ no pudo aguatar los murmullos y tuvo que salir corriendo del lugar.

-------------------------------------------------

A las afuera de Konoha, las dos siluetas que rondaban el lugar sin descanso se preparaban para un ataque, que lo harían a media noche, así se traerían al Kyuubi y podrían ir en busca del Raijuu del País del Agua, lo que no sabían era que ambos Jinchūrikis se encontraban en la misma aldea.

- Itachi-chan.. Estas listo? Seguro que a la media noche y no ahora?

- debe ser a la media noche... hay menos gente y no podemos arriesgarnos a que todos los ninjas de Konoha estén activos

- tienes razón... aun que no serían mucho problema para nosotros nn

- pero recuerda nuestro objetivo es el Jinchūriki... además no podemos estar asesinando a los que luego serán nuestro sirvientes, recuerda que Akatsuki dominará el mundo..."

- has pasado mucho tiempo con Pein-chan no? Pero igual eres un gran Akatsuki nn

- como digas ¬¬ ya mejor descansa tengo la impresión de que nos dará algún problema Naruto-kun

----------------------------------

Hotoku había terminado de arreglar hasta el ultimo detalle para su partida, había dejado su bolso y algo de dinero que le quedaba muy bien escondido en unos árboles cercanos a la salida, ahora solo le faltaba lo más difícil: despedirse de Naruto. Vio que le iba a costar mucho así que prefirió decírselo rápido y claro y así no entrar en detalles; llego al campo de entrenamiento 7 y vio como Hinata y Naruto descansaban ya había terminado su entrenamiento así que se acerco a los dos jóvenes shinobis y les dirigió la palabra.

- Naruto-kun... tengo algo que decirte...

- eh? Entonces los dejare solos, para... que conversen, Hotoku-chan- la relación entre Hinata y Hotoku había mejorado enormemente desde que la pelirroja se puso en el papel de cupido.

- no es necesario, Hinata-chan.. Lo que le debo decir tu también puedes oír..

- bueno.. Habla de una vez dattebayo!!! Me tienes intrigado...

- lo que pasa... lo que pasa... es que yo... yo.. Hoy...-la ojisrojo se armo de valor y de fuerza interna- lo que pasa Naruto-kun.. Hinata-chan es que.. Yo hoy me marcho de Konoha_ listo lo dije TT debía hacerlo rápido_ me vengo a despedir- dijo Hotoku con la mirada baja

- NOOOOOOO! Hotoku-chan yo no quiero que te vayas- dijo Naruto algo alterado y con un asomo de lagrimas- eres una de mis mejores amigas.. No quiero que otro amigo se vaya.. No otro más... ¿por que? ¡¿Por que te quieres ir?! ¿Acaso no te agradamos?- dijo Naruto abrazando a la chica que estaba casi llorando

- No es eso... no es eso!! No me puedo quedar!! Si no.. Si no.. Todos sabrán la verdad!! Y tú sabes que pasará si se enteran!!- dijo Hotoku entrando en llanto

- no te preocupes Hotoku-chan, para eso nos tienes a nosotros- dijo Naruto haciendo señas a Hinata para que lo apoyará- nosotros te queremos como una hermana ¿cierto Hinata-chan?

- si.. Hotoku-chan.. Tú eres como una hermana para mí.. Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas.. Si hubiera en algo que te pudiera ayudar... dímelo y yo lo haré- dijo acariciando la cabeza de la chica que se encontraba llorando en los brazos de Naruto, esta actitud no le molestaba por que sabía que la chica estaba sufriendo.

- no hay nada que hacer... nada! NADA! Todo es mi culpa... si no hubiera ido a ese entrenamiento!!! Si no hubiera vencido a esa sensei!!!

- O.o! a quien venciste Hotoku.-chan?- dijo Naruto tomando atención a los llantos de Hotoku

- a esa tal Kurenai!! Ahora no despierta... y todos creen que soy una traidora, ya he escuchado a varia gente diciendo que deberían echarme de Konoha ..Y yo no esperare a que pase eso!! Primero prefiero irme yo que soportar la humillación se ser echada!!! Y lo peor es que.. es que... ni siquiera fui yo quien lo hizo!!!!

- como? Acabas de decir que fuiste tu.-dijo Hinata algo confundida y preocupada por su sensei

- es que.. yo..- Hotoku miró a Naruto quien le hizo un signo de aprobación- es que yo Hinata-chan no soy una persona normal como todas las demás

- a que te refieres Hotoku-chan? Como que no eres normal?

- yo..yo...

- deja Hotoku-chan.. yo le explico..- Naruto se armo de valor ya que estaba a punto de revelar su mayor secreto junto al de su amiga- lo que pasa Hinata-chan.. es que yo...y Hotoku-chan llevamos sellados demonios en nuestros cuerpos- Naruto respiro hondo al ver que la cara de Hinata se ponía más palida- nosotros somos lo que se denomina Jinchūriki, un ser que lleva sellado a otro...

- pero ¿cuando? Naruto-kun... como es posible que haya sucedido eso?!

- yo termino de explicar Naruto-kun... hace más o menos 16 años las grades naciones querían utilizar el poder de los demonios de colas (bijuus) para fortalecerse y vencer en la gran guerra, como en su aldea fue el caso del Kyuubi en la mía fue el Raijuu... resumiendolo en pocas palabras en nuestros cuerpos llevamos esos demonios que fueron sellados por distintas personas sin nuestro conocimiento, por ello nos miran con odio, por eso poseemos reservas adicionales de chakra y poseemos capacidades sobre lo humano...

- no lo puedo creer.. no lo creo..como pudieron haberles hecho eso?- Hinata miro a Naruto unos momentos y empezó a llorar- Lo siento mucho Naruto-kun.. Hotoku-chan.. si yo hubiera sabido... si yo los hubiera podido ayudar antes... talvez no hubieran sufrido tanto

- no te preocupes Hinata-chan... nosotros ya nos acostumbramos.. es algo que nos tocó.. tal vez si hubieramos tenido destinos diferentes nunca nos hubieramos conocido..

- tienes razón Naruto-kun...

- esta bien... yo les prometo que desde ahora yo siempre los apoyaré... pero tengo una pregunta sobre el tema.. ¿a que te referiste a que no eras tu?

- es que... hay veces que nosotros los Jinchūrikis.. perdemos el control de nuestro cuerpo y nuestro demonio toma el mando dejando desastre tras desastre...y eso fue lo que pasó hoy.. por lo menos logre detenerlo así que tu sensei no morirá solo estará unos días en el hospital..

- que bueno... me preocupaba la salud de Kurenai-sensei... Hotoku-chan perdona si esto te molesta pero de ¿donde vienes? Por que con todo lo que me has contado no creo que le hayas dicho la verdad a Tsunade-sama...- dijo algo con la cabeza baja Hinata

- veo que eres muy astuta Hinata-chan- dijo Naruto en forma de cumplido que no evito que Hinata se sonrojará un poco

- bueno yo vengo... del País del agua... especificamente se diría que soy una jounnin desterrada de la aldea de la Niebla

- eso es increíble... Hotoku-chan.. pero deberías haberle contado la verdad a Tsunade-sama.. talvez ella te hubiera podido ayudar...

- en eso Hinata-chan tiene razón, no es necesario que te vayas, por favor no te vayas y tratemos de hablar con la vieja Tsunade

- Naruto-kun...Hinata-chan... gracias a ambos!!!- dijo la pelirroja abrazando a ambos- espero que funcione lo que dijeron

- nn vamos Hotoku-chan y hablemos con Tsunade-sama.. Te apuesto que ella no dejará que te hagan nada

- esta bien, confiaré en ustedes pero si algo llegará a pasar no dudes que me iré lo más rápido posible!!!- dijo secándose sus lagrimas la chica

- si eso llegará a pasar yo me voy contigo dattebayo!!!- dijo Naruto viendo la cara que ponía Hinata- y tu vendrías con nosotros o no Hinata-chan?

- yo.. Yo.._Que hago? Yo estoy del lado de Hotoku-chan y Naruto-kun... yo sé que ellos son buenas personas pero mi familia.. Si yo me fuera que pasaría con ellos? Lo más probable sería que no les importe u.u_ si! Yo me iría con ustedes, por que Hotoku-chan y Naruto-kun son mis amigos!!!.- digo decidida y con una mirada segura Hyugga Hinata, una de las pocas que había utilizado en su vida.

- ves? Hotoku-chan.. Nosotros no te dejaremos sola nunca! Por que ahora nosotros somos tu familia... vamos a ver a Tsunade no bacchan!!

-arigatou...muchas gracias!!!- dijo la chica embozando esa calida sonrisa que poseía- vamos!!!

Los tres jóvenes ninjas se dirigieron a la torre de la Hokage, pero se dieron cuenta que la situación no iba bien. En el camino habían alcanzado a escuchar varios comentarios desagradables acerca de la pelirroja, a los que trataban de ignorar. Hinata por fin comprendía bien la situación por primera vez entendía esas miradas y le enfurecía que más encima tuvieran el valor de murmullar todas esas cosas pero no se detendría en algo así; lo que ahora le importaba era si Hotoku-chan se iría y con eso ella tendría que cumplir su palabra y marcharse con los otros dos jóvenes.

Llegaron a la torre de la Hokage donde todo el mundo miraba con desconfianza a la ojisrojo, a lo que Naruto les lanzaba una mirada fulminante a cada uno. Decidieron que Naruto hablaría con Tsunade, ya que a él no le podría negar hablar o si no él insistiría hasta lograrlo, Naruto entro a la oficina guiado por Chizune y las dos kunoichis esperaron fuera de ella.

- vieja Tsunade quiero saber que piensa hacer con la situación de Hotoku-chan?

- a que te refieres Naruto? Ha pasado algo?- dijo Tsunade tratando de que Naruto le contará más de lo que ya sabía

- no se haga la tonta... si ya lo sabe... – dijo Naruto tratando de esquivar la interrogante

- yo no sé de que me hablas Naruto... y no te permitiré que me vengas a tratar así a mi oficina

- lo siento.. Es solo que quiero saber si es cierto lo que dicen en el pueblo..

- y que dicen?? Si me podrías decir

- dicen que usted va a echar a Hotoku de la aldea... o que si usted no lo hace lo hará el consejo- dijo Naruto con la mirada baja- ¡¡y yo no permitiré que hagan eso!!

- yo no tengo razones para echarla... en realidad ella es la que se quiere ir...

- de que hablas??

- prometí no decirlo... pero por meterme en este enredo deberé decirlo Hotoku vino hoy a avisarme que se iría

- si eso ya lo sabía ella misma me lo dijo... pero eso es.. Pero eso es.. Porque..

- por que Naruto?

- por que ella por culpa de todos... de cada aldeano que la ha despreciado.. Por no pertenecer a esta aldea, por todo lo que se le ha negado por todo lo que sufre aquí!!

- y por que harían eso?!- dijo Tsunade alterada, que no conocía esa situación- eso es injusto!!! Hoy mismo los citaré a una reunión no pueden tratar así a nuestros huéspedes!!

- ve! Hotoku-chan no se merece pasar por todo eso otra vez...yo la comprendo enormemente ya que somos iguales- lo ultimo lo dijo en un fino susurro

- No te preocupes Naruto yo no permitiré que sigan haciendo eso...

- pero ya es tarde Hokage-sama, el consejo ya lo decidió esa chica se debe marchar en este momento si no será encarcelada- dijo la silueta de Chizune que venía trayendo unos papeles.

- QUEEE??!!- exclamaron ambos

- cuando Chizune? Cuando hubo una reunión que no me ha sido avisada?!

- acaba de terminar.. El consejo dijo que usted estaba demasiado ocupada para estar en esta junta que ya tenía el resultado definido

- no lo puedo creer esos ancianos... como se atrevieron!!!

- _veo que en esta aldea hasta el mismísimo Hokage puede ser pasado de alto... no dejaré que nada le pase a mi amiga y si para eso me debo marchar de esta aldea...no perderé otra vez a un amigo y menos si se trata de alguien igual a mí!..además si no respetan a Tsunade...como me tratarán a mí que soy simplemente un "moustro" según ellos..en esta aldea nunca me llegarán a apreciar tanto para llegarme a respetar.._si eso es lo que ese maldito consejo decidió no tengo nada más que hacer aquí!!- dijo Naruto saliendo de la oficina rabioso, tomo a las dos chicas con ambas manos y se marcharon.

Naruto las soltó saliendo de la torre y simplemente les dijo "al atardecer en la salida, nos vamos de esta aldea" a lo que ambas chicas quedaron sorprendidas, Hotoku acato la orden y fue en busca de sus cosas que se encontraban cerca pero Hinata... no podría decir lo mismo, la chica pensó que todo saldría bien pero ahora tendría que cumplir su palabra, miro fijamente a Naruto y no dudó seguirlo, ella no se separaría de él menos cuando más la necesitaba así que se dirigió a su hogar y comenzó a empacar lo esencial.

- a donde llevas eso, onne-san? Acaso piensas irte de casa ya que por fin te diste cuenta que eres una inútil?- dijo Hanabi al verla empacando

- _Hanabi...mi hermanita... yo siempre te quise aun que tu no a mi... _si me marcho... espero que seas feliz y que te conviertas en una gran heredera Hanabi-san- dijo Hinata arreglando lo ultimo y dejando una nota en su cama.

- veo que por fin verán lo poco que vales, ni siquiera enfrentarás a tu destino pero no te detendré deseo ver la cara del abuelo y de nuestro honorable padre cuando vean que la heredera se ha escapado... y por fin se den cuenta que yo merecía el cargo de futura cabeza del clan.

- espero que seas muy feliz y que honres a nuestro honorable padre... como yo nunca pude hacerlo- Hinata empezó a salir por su ventana pero antes de desaparecer- cuídate mucho querida hermana- y así finalmente desapareció haciendo que por la mejillas de Hanabi corriera una lagrima en símbolo de despedida.

Era ya la hora acordada, los tres ninjas se encontraban cada uno con su equipaje y preparados para marcharse, pero antes había algo que hacer para demostrar que no volverían a esta aldea que había provocado el sufrimiento de los tres. El de Naruto de pequeño, el de Hinata y su responsabilidad de heredera y el desprecio hacia Hotoku.

- con esto marcó, que ya no soy parte de esta aldea- Naruto se saco su banda y con un kunai tacho el símbolo de aldea en señal de desterrado.

- yo con esto marco, que nunca me dejaré atrapar y que siempre seré una persona libre, soñadora y decidida- Hotoku realizo la misma acción pero con su banda de la aldea de la niebla

- y yo por ultimo, declaro que dejo mis responsabilidades de heredera del "honorable" clan Hyugga y pasó a ser considerada una persona normal y que también puedo demostrar ser fuerte- Hinata se saco su banda del cuello, la tacho y se la volvió a poner.

- ahora vayámonos de esta aldea, que nos intento robar nuestros sueños y sentimientos pero que nunca lo logró y nunca lo hará dattebayo!!

Los jóvenes shinobis tomaron rumbo hacia la salida de la aldea de Konoha y desaparecieron junto con el último rayo de luz de aquel atardecer.

...Continuará...

Ohayou! Minna-san!! Ahora empezará la verdadera historia!!! o lo otros capitulos por decirlo así fueron una introducción a esta historia, tenía que explicar quien era Hotoku y por que Naruto y Hinata decidirían marcharse de Konoha con ella.. si les quedo alguna duda que no haya tenido respuesta en el fic me avisan... y se los aclaro en el otro...

Con respecto al próximo capitulo podríamos decir que será o mostraré algunas de las reacciones tras la partida de los chicos, además aparecerá Gaara-kun -- y muchas otras cosas más!!!...y lo que más feliz me pone..es saber que mi historia esta siendo aceptada a menos que esos reviews mientan ò.o espero que no xD

Bye bye, hasta la próxima!!

Mireikun


	5. Sentimientos tras la Partida

Cáp. 5 "Sentimientos tras la Partida"

Los tres jóvenes shinobis se alegaron con el atardecer, dejando atrás todas sus antiguas obligaciones y desenterrando más de algún sueño o anhelo; Pasaron un par de horas antes de que alguien se percatará de la ausencia de los chicos, primero fue en la mansión Hyugga, cuando Neji Hyugga fue en busca de su honorable prima para avisarle que la cena estaba servida, para la sorpresa de este vio que en la habitación estaba sin rastro de la joven Hyugga, sólo se encontraba una carta encima de su cama.

- que es esto?! ¡¿Donde esta Hinata-sama?! Cómo es posible!! No..no puede ser verdad??!

Neji salio de la alcoba y se dirigió con suma rapidez donde se encontraba la cabeza del clan, Hiashi Hyugga, para informarle de la noticia; tardo menos de unos minutos en encontrarlo, se encontraba entrenando con la pequeña Hanabi en el dojo de la gran mansión.

- Hiashi-sama..Debo informarle de algo muy grave, es respecto a Hinata-sama

- ¿que sucede Neji? No me digas que de nuevo ha hecho algo deshonroso para nuestro clan...o talvez algo le ocurrió?

- lo que sucede es...mejor léalo usted mismo Hiashi-sama-

Neji le hizo entrega de la carta que había encontrado en la alcoba de la Hyugga, Hiashi dejo ver una mirada de decepción pero más que nada una mirada de preocupación, no tardo en reunir al clan e informarles de la situación, tomo la carta y se las leyó:

"_Honorable padre y estimados miembros del clan Hyugga: _

_Cuando lean esta carta lo más probable sea que ya no me encuentre en esta aldea, hoy he tomado la decisión de marcharme, no por cobardía y menos para deshonrarlos, si no por que se ha cometido una injusticia sin precedentes de la cual hoy me he enterado; por eso he decidido que no permitiré que cosas así ocurran o por lo menos no las apoyaré, sé muy bien que toda la aldea está incluía en aquel tema, por estas razones he decidido marcharme de Konoha._

_No esperen que regrese, ya que si por mi fuera no volvería, además encuentro que esto es lo mejor, ya he deshonrado a mi padre y a mi clan múltiples veces, he roto todas las esperanzas que se han depositado en mí y además de todo considero que mi Honorable hermana merece más que yo el titulo de heredera._

_Les pido que me disculpen y que no me busquen, ya que esta es la ultima vez que escribiré y que hablare con ustedes; además a partir del momento que deje Konoha romperé todo lazo que tenga con este clan para que así no pueda seguir decepcionándolos, les pido de nuevo disculpas honorable padre y honorables miembros del clan._

_Hinata_

_Ex-heredera y ex-miembro del clan Hyugga"_

- ¿que se cree esa muchacha?!

- no puede marcharse así como así!

- cree que con esto no nos deshonra? Se equivoca no pudo hacer algo peor!

- ya cálmense!- dijo Hiashi Hyugga- primero que todo, les pido disculpas honorables ancianos, todo esto es mi culpa, si hubiera criado mejor a mi hija esto no ocurriría..

- tienes razón.. Tu hija se ha convertido en la mayor vergüenza de nuestro clan.. Debimos haberla marcado cuando tuvimos la oportunidad..

- tienes razón, esa chiquilla... si tan sólo la hubiéramos marcado con el sello maldito, podríamos controlarla y dejaría de ser una mancha en nuestro clan... ¿que piensa que debemos hacer Hiashi-sama?

- bueno..Yo opino _por que te fuiste Hinata... tal vez nunca te lo dije pero yo sentía un gran aprecio por ti_... que deberíamos dejarla, si ella misma ha decidido romper toda relación con nuestro clan, lo más probable es que cumpla, mi hija puede ser una deshonra pero no una mentirosa, pocas veces he visto o escuchado palabras tan decididas como estas..Lo que me hace creer que ella se marcho por una buena razón...

- pero Hiashi-sama! No podemos dejar que se vaya así como así, ¿que pasará con lo del heredero?

- ustedes saben bien..Que yo tengo dos hijas, si una desaparece lo más justo sería que la otra tomará su lugar...

- eso nunca se ha hecho en nuestro clan! Siempre el primogénito ha tenido el honor de ser el heredero...

- pero si ella se ha marchado, nada yo puedo hacer..Mi hija es muy astuta y no dejará que la encontremos tan fácilmente... además Hanabi es una heredera perfecta, muchas veces ustedes mismos la han elogiado como una niña prodigio..No creen que se merezca la oportunidad?

- ... Tiene razón, Hanabi-sama sería una espectacular heredera, es inteligente, fuerte y posee un talento incalculable...yo apoyo a Hiashi-sama.. Hanabi-sama debe ser la nueva heredera..

- entonces así será... mañana nos reuniremos para informarle nuestra decisión, ya se pueden retirar y de nuevo mil disculpas

Todos los miembros se fueron retirando hasta solo quedar Hiashi, el hombre ya de edad considerable miro al cielo y le deseo suerte a su hija, no siempre había estado orgulloso de ella, pero Hinata había obedecido todas sus ordenes, había sacrificado mucho por su clan y él era testigo de esto, por eso esta vez quiso protegerla, ya que nunca lo hizo realmente siempre la trato de débil e ineficiente, pero todo era para que nunca tuvieran que marcarla y para que así cuando él no estuviera se supiera proteger.

En otro lugar, se encontraban tres jóvenes ninjas intentando descansar, hoy había sido un día muy agitado, habían tomado una decisión apresurada, no habían pensado en las consecuencias que esta acción traería, por una parte Hinata estaba algo preocupada, a estas horas ya habrían encontrado su carta, ya no había vuelta atrás, ya no era una Hyugga, ya no poseía nada que la atará a su antigua vida, de lo único que realmente se arrepentía era de no haber hablado con su padre cara a cara. Ya que si lo hubiera hecho lo más probable sería que no se encontrará en esta situación, la joven Hyugga miro al cielo y recobró el sueño.

Naruto, estaba en una situación parecida a la de Hinata, miraba el cielo sin sueño alguno, se había dado cuenta que con lo que acababa de hacer uno de sus mayores sueños había desaparecido, ya nunca podría ser Hokage, ahora toda su energía se concentraría en proteger a sus amigas y encontrar a Sasuke, al nombrarlo recordó a su buena amiga Sakura, si tal vez se hubiera dado el tiempo de despedirse de Sakura...pero si lo hubiera hecho, su querida amiga se lo hubiera impedido, formo una leve sonrisa al recordar a su amiga y su carácter y tan solo pensó en la promesa de volver a verla.

Hotoku, estaba realmente sorprendida, todavía no lograba creer lo que sus amigos acaban de hacer por ella, se sintió culpable y quiso retroceder el tiempo, si esa gente no la hubiera conocido, lo más probable sería que siguieran con sus antiguas vidas felices, si tan solo no se hubiera dirigido a Konoha no hubiera causado tantos problemas, ahora su amigo Naruto no podría cumplir su sueño de ser Hokage y su amiga Hinata...bueno realmente no conocía los sueños de la joven, pero creyó que había arrasado alguno de ellos.

Naruto no lograba conciliar el sueño, intento de todas las maneras que fuera dormir pero no podía, sus pensamientos no lo dejaban; así que se levanto y trepó al árbol más cercano, desde ahí se alcanzaba a contemplar su aldea natal, una nostalgia se apoderó de él, recordó a todos sus amigos, los que tanto apreciaba, Sakura, Kakashi-sempai, ero-seninn hasta extrañaba a la vieja Tsunade... dudo el volver, pero le basto con bajar la vista y observar a Hotoku, que lo observaba desde abajo, para olvidar aquella idea.

- veo que tu tampoco puedes dormir ¿no es cierto, Naruto-kun?- dijo la chica viendo al chico en la cima de los árboles

- no, todavía no me acostumbro a la idea de dejar mi aldea...

- lo siento mucho..Naruto-kun, si ustedes no..Si ustedes no me hubieran conocido...nada de esto...

- no termines esa frase! Nosotros decidimos irnos, no tiene nada que ver un tema con el otro..- Naruto baja del árbol y se acerca a Hotoku- no pienses esas cosas... nosotros estamos juntos en esto, no te preocupes..Tú eres nuestra amiga Hotoku-chan y no permitiremos que te hagan daño.

- Naruto-kun tiene razón- dijo Hinata que había despertado- nosotros nos marchamos por que quisimos tu no nos obligaste... así que no te sientas culpable nn

- muchas gracias... tienen razón, no sé que me pasa..Esta no es la Hotoku que conocen- la chica formo una sonrisa en su rostro- no se preocupen más por mí, ya no pensaré más en estas cosas y les prometo que volveré a ser la chica de siempre!

- así esta mejor dattebayo! nn esa es la Hotoku-chan que conocemos

- creo que sería mejor que durmiéramos, ya que imagino que mañana empezarán a buscarnos, así que necesitaremos alejarnos...

- mmmm.. Tienes razón mejor intentemos conciliar el sueño, sino mañana nos estaremos quedando dormidos en cualquier lugar, y yo me pongo algo molestosa si no duermo

- Hai!-exclamaron los otros dos jóvenes ninjas

Pasaron cerca de cinco días sin señales de los tres jóvenes, en Konoha todos andaban preocupados por la situación, nunca había ocurrido algo así, nunca unos de los mejores ninjas, y la heredera del clan más antiguo se habían marchado sin excusa alguna. Tsunade estaba más que preocupada, no entendía por que lo habían hecho, pero en algo debía estar involucrada esa muchacha, ya que Naruto actuó muy extraño esa tarde en su oficina, tuvo que haberlo imaginado antes, no podía imaginar el peligro en que se podrían encontrar si se toparán con Akatsuki.

La Gondaime miraba la aldea desde su oficina mientras intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos, ya había enviado un escuadrón completo de Anbus en su búsqueda, además que Sakura, Kakashi, entre otros se habían unido a la búsqueda, pero una de las cosas que más le extraño fue ver que el clan Hyugga parecía no importarle la partida de su ex-heredera.

- Tsunade-sama.. Le traigo los informes de esta tarde- decía Chizune entrando en la habitación

- déjalos sobre la mesa..Luego los leo..Estos chicos me tienen muy preocupada ¿donde estarán?

- Tsunade-sama..La comprendo, mire este informe- dijo Chizune señalando uno que se encontraba en una carpeta roja- en este dicen haber visto a un chico con las características de Naruto cerca de Suna, no deberíamos preguntarles si lo han visto?

- no te adelantes Chizune..¿Crees que no he avisado a Gaara-kun? El es uno de los mayores amigos de Naruto... supongo que si esto va en serio lo irá a visitar...

- tiene razón Tsunade-sama.. Iré a ver si las patrullas volvieron..

- ve Chizune y tráeme una botella de Sake, no creo que pueda seguir soportando esta situación si él.

- esta bien..- la joven abandono la habitación dejando a Tsunade pensativa.

---------------------------------------

En una oscura habitación, se encontraba un joven líder mirando a su pueblo, por su mente pasaban varios problemas pero uno de los que más le preocupaba era su amigo Naruto, el joven Kazekage miró hacia el cielo y pudo recordar aquella vez que el joven zorro lo salvo de las manos de Akatsuki, ahora él debía ayudar a su amigo en recompensa por aquella vez.

-_Gaara.._

- Naruto te quedarás todo el día mirándome?- el chico se había percatado de la presencia del joven Uzumaki

- veo que no te puedo engañar..-dijo una silueta apareciendo de la nada-como has estado, Gaara?

-déjate de idioteces! Con que cara me vienes a preguntar eso?- dijo Gaara mirando fríamente a Naruto- acaso no sabes en la situación que te encuentras?

- de que hablas dattebayo?!

- hmph..Veo que no..-el pelirrojo respiro hondo- primero por que te marchaste Naruto? Acaso no decías que querías ser Hokage?

- ya no...-Naruto bajo la vista sorprendiendo a Gaara- yo quería ser Hokage para ser respetado, para proteger a mi aldea...pero..

-pero que?

- me di cuenta que esa aldea...que en esa aldea aun siendo el Hokage nunca me respetarán, nunca me consideraran alguien importante aun que de mi vida por ellos...

- tu sabes que eso no es verdad...hay muchos que te aprecian y no sólo en tu aldea..

- si lo sé, pero eso es por que son mis amigos...pero en comparación a una aldea, no son muchos..además..

- que más te impulso a apresurarte? Puede ser comprensible que ya no quieras ser Hokage, lo cual considero una lastima, pero no por eso debías marcharte...todos estamos muy preocupados por ti..

- Gaara...es que yo..-Naruto recordó el rostro de su amiga Hotoku y cambio la expresión de su rostro- yo no dejaré que otro de mis amigos se vaya..no otra vez dattebayo!

- otra vez?- dijo el joven Kazekage un poco sorprendido- no entiendo Naruto...si me contarás la historia tal vez comprenda algo..

- esta bien...Todo comenzó hace más o menos dos o tres semanas, esa tarde conocí a Hotoku-chan, una joven kunoichi poseedora de un demonio como nosotros, con ella nos hicimos muy amigos y no tan sólo nosotros sino que Hinata-chan y Sakura-chan también la consideraban como su hermana, pasaron los días y cada vez Hotoku-chan era más despreciada por la aldea...ella decidió así marcharse pero un accidente ocurrido en un entrenamiento, su demonio se filtro y ataco a una sensei..

- mmmm...Naruto tu sabes mejor que nadie, que con eso nosotros no podemos jugar...para mí ya no es un problema pero ella debería saber que con un ser así dentro no puede arriesgarse a luchar...

- pero que dices Gaara??!! Acaso eso alguna vez nos frenó en nuestras misiones? No! Entonces no por eso debemos cuestionarla! Y por favor deja terminar el relato Dattebayo!

- esta bien Naruto, pero cálmate si no quieres que te descubran...-dijo Gaara algo avergonzado, Naruto tenía razón y nadie mejor que él podía entender la situación de la chica- Continua..

-esta bien...Entonces Hotoku-chan se dio cuenta de que estaba pasando y se detuvo, así prefirió marcharse para no seguir siendo un estorbo...se fue a despedir de mí y Hinata...pero tu sabes que yo nunca abandonaría una amiga! Así que nos dirigimos en busca de la vieja Tsunade para defenderla...pero ya era tarde el consejo sin autorización de la misma Hokage había declarado que mi amiga era una traidora...

- ya veo...comprendo, eso es realmente injusto, ellos deberían saber mejor que nadie que un Jinchūriki no puede controlar su cuerpo en una situación así..pero Naruto yo sé que tu quisiste proteger a tu amiga pero no debías marcharte...

- por que dices eso?! Yo no permitiré que Hotoku-chan vuelva a estar sola, yo nunca abandonaré a un amigo que me necesita..eso nunca!

- y que es lo que has hecho al marcharte con Sakura-san?

- estoo...yo.._tiene razón..yo ni me despedí de ella pero por eso yo..._yo.. no la abandone, ella tiene a Kakashi-sensei, a Tsunade-bacchan y a toda su familia..pero Hotoku-chan no tiene a nadie además de Hinata y yo...

- ¡¿queee?! Acaso también has involucrado a Hinata en esto?!-exclamo Gaara aun más sorprendido- pero como se te ocurrió?! No sabes lo que le hacen a los Hyugga que escapan?

- ehh? De que hablas dattebayo?!

- Hinata al irse con ustedes, nunca más puede volver a la aldea si no la asesinarán por traidora...la has marcado para toda su vida con lo que hicieron..

- eso..yo no lo sabía...pero fue Hinata-chan..la que quiso acompañarnos..yo le pregunte y ella acepto..yo no la obligue...- dijo Naruto recordando tal escena

- tal vez ella haya elegido, pero tu fuiste él que se fue de la aldea, además de todo esto hay algo que todavía no me dices...-dijo el ojisverde con una cara muy seria

- que cosa? ò.o creo que te conté todo?

- te falto algo muy importante, que piensas hacer ahora? No vivirás toda tu vida escapando o si? Ya sabrás que en tu aldea tu consejo, te han declarado prófugo no?

- si ya lo sabía..me enteré ayer-dijo Naruto mirando el suelo-pero no me interesa, ya que yo ya no soy una ninja de Konoha y esta es la prueba- Naruto señalo su banda que lucía sin temor alguno la marca de ninja desterrado

- Naruto veo que esto va en serio...yo te apoyaré ya que somos amigos, pero como ninja te digo que estas en graves problemas..yo por esta vez te cubriré pero no me pidas que me involucre más, ya que como Kazekage esto podría producir un conflicto entre las naciones del Fuego y la del Viento..

-gracias Gaara..espero volver a verte algún día, ya es tarde y me están esperando...

- ve Naruto, que sea una promesa el volver a vernos, Hasta pronto Uzumaki Naruto-dijo Gaara observando al chico marcharse.

----------------------------------------------------

-Ese mocoso...como se le ocurre arruinar nuestros planes así? Ahora nos costará más encontrar al Kyuubi

- que dices? Así será mejor, ahora que no está en Konoha no tiene quien lo proteja no? Eso nos facilita mucho el trabajo no Itachi-chan nn?

- a que fastidioso puedes llegar a ser..pero por primera vez en tu vida creo que te tienes razón..

. a que bueno eres Itachi-chan- dijo Tobi golpeando levemente el hombro del joven Akatsuki

- ya para...ahora debemos informarle a los demás la situación... y además debemos encontrar a Naruto-kun...

-como digas Ita-chan!! nn

--------------------------------------------------------

En un lugar alejado de toda señal de vida, en las cercanías de la aldea oculta del Sonido, un chico con aspecto "rudo" y otro con los ojos rojos entrenaban sin descanso y al parecer el poseedor del Sharingan iba ganando. Este era conocido como Uchiha Sasuke mientras que el otro como Fujii Takuya, el joven con aspecto "rudo" era otro de los portadores de demonios, en su cuerpo llevaba sellado al Houkou (demonio de cinco colas) y era uno de los aliados del joven Uchiha contra Orochimaru.

- Sasuke-kun veo que cada vez la diferencia de poderes se agranda...-decía el chico de 14 años mientras esquivaba un golpe de la katana del Uchiha.

-así veo, si no mejoras me aburriré de jugar contigo...-decía serio el otro joven

-jugar?..acaso no muestras todo tu potencial Sasuke-kun? No seas malo si me vas a vencer hazlo de una vez y no me des esperanzas- dijo Takuya recibiendo uno de los golpes de la katana.

-eso es lo que quieres, Takuya? Como quieras..yo solo intento que mejores, recuerda que tenemos un plan entre manos...

-si lo recuerdo, no te preocupes cada vez iré mejorando y así no convertirme en una carga para ti..sólo estoy aquí para ayudarte

- espero que esa sea la razón...y no te aleéis con ese pervertido de Orochimaru...ya basta de conversaciones sin sentido y mejor prepárate que no me contendré...-dijo Sasuke formando una leve sonrisa que no alcanzó a ser vista por el joven demonio.

-esta bien...yo tampoco me quedaré atrás Sasuke-kun!

Y así retomaron el entrenamiento, Sasuke estimaba "algo" a ese chico, Takuya, el hecho de ser portador de un demonio y esa personalidad le recordaba un poco a su ex-amigo pero él nunca lo admitiría, nunca diría que extraña al joven zorro de Konoha. Sasuke no era tan frío como todos creían detrás de esa coraza de acero existía un buen amigo y él que lograba conocerlo encontraba en él un fiel amigo y digno aliado. El joven Uchiha recordaba cada vez que vencía a Takuya una gran nostalgia que le hacía recordar sus entrenamientos con el "Baka de Naruto".

Takuya sabía bien que Sasuke sólo aceptaba entrenarlo por que le recordaba a su antiguo amigo pero prefería no omitir opinión alguna, ya que con el carácter del poseedor del Sharingan era mejor no jugar. Los dos ninjas siguieron su arduo entrenamiento durante un par de horas también.

Continuará...

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ohayou! Minna-san

Otro capitulo y nuevos descubrimientos, primero que todo ya vimos que al final y aun que muchos no lo creéis Hiashi-sama tiene corazón! Sí, esto lo digo por que una amiga me molesto con eso bastante rato --u además de eso tenemos a un nuevo personaje ¡¡Takuya-kun!! No es que me guste ese nombre nooo xD

Respecto a el siguiente capitulo veremos más a Sasuke y a su guay amigo! Además veremos como se las arreglaran para mantenerse entre otras cosas y además les tendré una gran sorpresa muajajajaja o!! Espero que sigan leyendo y saludos a Yumi, Anii, Ayaka, Evee y Marifer...y a todas las demás!! xD es que son muchas --aaah!! Y como olvidarme de mis queridos lectores!!

Nos vemos en el sgte. Capitulo

Mireikun


	6. Seis meses

Cáp. 6 "Seis meses"

Habían pasado cerca de seis meses desde la partida de nuestros ninjas, en Konoha la mayoría de los aldeanos comunes habían ya olvidado los rostros de Naruto y Hinata y ni recordaban que alguna vez una chica de cabellos rojos había visitado la aldea, para muchos la ultima vez que habían visto a una pelirroja era cuando Kushina Uzumaki estaba en la aldea, y de eso habían pasado varios años. Tsunade estaba muy preocupada, no concebía la idea de que dos de los ninjas en los que confiaba no volverían, ya no volvería a ver el rostro de los chicos? Eso no podía ser posible, ella sabía bien que aun que el consejo había declarado a Naruto y Hinata traidores sus amigos no dejarían de buscarlos, Sakura, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Iruka, Kiba, Shino y hasta Kurenai que ya estaba completamente recuperada no olvidarían nunca a sus amigos y por eso ella no debía darse por vencida, los buscaría si es necesario hasta debajo de cada roca que estuviera en su alcance.

Tsunade había recibido noticias de Naruto de parte de Gaara con la condición de que no lo involucrarán en la búsqueda de ellos ya que él apoyaba su decisión, además de todo esto ella debía prometer que su nación no entraría en crisis con la del viento y Gaara prometió no dejar que Naruto se escondiera en su territorio. Con esto Tsunade se había enterado de que Naruto no pensaba regresar pero ella intentaría por lo menos convencerlo diciéndole que su amiga Hotoku se podría quedar en la aldea bajo su protección. Tsunade además del problema de Naruto tenía en la mente otro parecido en importancia, se había visto por los alrededores del país del Fuego a Uchiha Sasuke acompañado de otro chico, era sumamente importante esto por que si Sasuke y Naruto se encontrarán nadie sabría que podría pasar, podría Naruto ser tan tonto como para unírsele o talvez el joven Uzumaki lograría recuperar al Uchiha..Eran cosas que pasaban por la mente de la Gondaime y que cada vez tomaban más importancia en su trabajo.

Eran seis meses, un tiempo ya considerable habían cambiado tanto en ese tiempo, Naruto ya alcanzaba fácilmente el metro setenta y algo, ya no llevaba ese buzo de color anaranjado sino un pantalón rojo con una camiseta blanca, una cinta roja en lugar de su banda y sus cabellos se habían teñido de un tono más oscuro. Hinata se había dejado crecer el cabello ya casi le llegaba hasta la cintura, lo utilizaba en una cola y ya no ocultaba su figura tras esa enorme casaca ahora usaba un kimono corto de color blanco con unas calzas azuladas que combinaban con su cabello. Y finalmente Hotoku, había decidido cortarse su larga cabellera hasta los hombros, sus largos rizos rojizos ya eran historia y ahora su corte la hacía parecer una de esas muñecas de porcelana.

Los chicos ya habían superado el problema de ser descubiertos, para ello se habían cambiado los nombres. Naruto era llamado Ryota, Hinata como Tomoko y Hotoku como Mitsuki. Los nombres los habían elegido para pasar desapercibido en su trabajo en un pequeño restaurante en la aldea del Rayo, ahí no los encontrarían ya que Konoha no tenía buenas relaciones con aquel lugar además de todo si conservaban sus nombres verdaderos serían una presa fácil para el enemigo y para no levantar sospechas cada vez que les preguntaban de donde venían decían que fueron abandonados cuando eran pequeños.

Esos seis meses habían sido lejos los mejores de sus 15 años de vida, habían por fin logrado conseguir una vida normal como la de los demás, nadie les ordenaba que hacer con sus vidas, nadie les imponía su voluntad además de su jefa la cual era un señora de edad avanzada que los había admitido en su hogar y les había dado un empleo para sobrevivir. Los tres jóvenes apreciaban a la anciana y ya eran de su completa confianza

La señora ya de 70 años se llamaba Renna y era una persona recatada y atenta, había conocido a los chicos cuando se encontraban robando para comer, ella los había descubierto pero no quería decir nada ya que una razón debían tener para ello, ella se acerco y les dijo: _"niños no es bueno que anden robando por ahí sino tienen como comer yo les ofrezco un hogar a cambio de que ustedes como son jóvenes atiendan mi restaurante...¿que opinan? No sería mejor que trabajaran en vez de andar robando?"_ Los tres se miraron y no dudaron en aceptar, no robaban por que querían sino por que el hambre casi los mataba; de ese día ya eran 5 meses de arduo trabajo y de hermosas recompensas, no por nada la señora los consideraba como sus nietos.

- Ryota-kun...lleva estos platos a la cocina por favor- decía la anciana ordenando unos cubiertos

-esta bien, Renna-bacchan- decía Naruto acatando la orden y llevando los platos con sumo cuidado para que no cayeran

- Tomoko-chan ¿ya esta lista la orden de la mesa 3? Mitsuki-chan..Lleva estos platos a la mesa 5 por favor- decía la señora sin perder ningún detalle de su negocio lo cual ya no sorprendía a los shinobis.

-Hai!!-exclamaba Hinata desde la cocina mientras revolvía una gran olla

- Hinata-chan te ves muy bien este día...-decía Naruto mientras dejaba unos platos en el lavado y miraba como Hinata se sonrojaba- y hoy sólo te quedarás roja como siempre sin responderme?

- o///o Naruto-kun...bueno yo..- la chica pasó a botar unos platos rompiéndolos- Naruto-kun mira lo que me has hecho hacer!- decía Hinata recogiendo los trozos del suelo.

- Ryota-kun..Tomoko-chan que paso allá??

- ustedes dos compórtense, recuerden que aquí tu no te llamas Naruto y tu Hinata, no olviden sus nombres...ay por dios! Miren como tienen aquí!- decía Hotoku entrando- no paso nada Renna-san yo me encargo!!

- esta bien Mitsuki-chan! te lo encargo..Ryota-kun ¿donde estas con la orden de la mesa 3?

-lo sentimos mucho Mit-chan- digo Naruto guiñándole el ojo a Hinata- eso ya lo sabemos pero igual extrañamos de vez en cuando nuestros nombres, te prometo no volver a hacerlo u.u...Ya voy Renna-bacchan espere un segundo ttebayo!.-dijo Naruto abandonando la cocina

- _este Naruto...no ha cambiado nada je..Que digo si yo tampoco lo he hecho_ Tomoko-chan que estas cocinando?- dijo la pelirroja terminando de recoger los pedazos.

- bueno yo hago la orden de la mesa 1 que es dos ramen y una sopa de miso y la orden de la mesa 4 que son unos onigiris.¿por que preguntas Mitsuki-chan?- decía Hinata mientras armaba los platos

- nada en particular, además te dije que me puedes decir Mit-chan... eso se ve tan delicioso- decía con ojos de perro mirando los platos...

-Mitsuki-chan!!! Ven a traer la cuenta de la mesa 2

-Ha—hai!! Hablamos más tarde...

Así eran casi todos los días en el restaurante, Renna-san los hacía trabajar hasta no poder más, Naruto coqueteaba con Hinata y Hotoku los regañaba poniendo orden, ya los tres habían asumido sus nombres nuevos y sólo de vez en cuando se escapaban los antiguos trayendo alguna nostalgia con ellos. Renna ya sabía bien que algo le ocultaban pero para que los iba a interrogar, a ella sólo le importaba que estuvieran bien y que cumplieran.

-----------------------------------------------

- Waaa...Ita-chan tengo hambre!! No hemos comido desde hace mucho, mi estomago ya hasta se aburrió de rugir ToT- decía Tobi tocando su pancita- tengo hambre!!

- ya cállate! haz dicho lo mismo más de una hora seguida...acaso crees que no tengo hambre? Ya no soporto andar contigo u.ulll voy a pedir que me cambien de pareja, esto ya se hace imposible...

- demo..Demo Ita-chan.. Acaso me odias? uOu

- si, te odio ¬¬ -dijo fríamente el joven mirando con una mirada asesina al inquieto Akatsuki

- demo..Demo... Ita-chan baka!!! . - gritó haciendo un escándalo en el suelo y dejando casi sordo a Itachi

- que mala suerte tengo...primero me asignan a este y ahora más encima hace escándalos- decía Itachi tocándose la cabeza

-------------------------------------------------------

Eran ya seis meses desde que Sasuke había decidido entrenar arduamente a Takuya, el joven demonio había desarrollado impresionante poderes convirtiéndose en un poderoso aliado y en un buen amigo para Sasuke, el joven Uchiha no era bueno expresando sus sentimientos pero de vez en cuando dejaba ver una leve sonrisa a lo que Takuya celebraba como un acontecimiento casi milagroso; los dos Gennin practicaban sin descanso sus entrenamientos mientras viajaban alrededor de varias aldeas por ordenes de Orochimaru.

En seis meses ya había ideado como vencer a Orochimaru, cuando volvieran arreglarían cuentas con el hombre-serpiente y también se vengaría del maldito de Kabuto que ya lo sacaba de quicio con sus estúpidos intentos de ser su amigo. Sasuke caminaba por los alrededores de la aldea de la Hierba en compañía de Takuya cuando sintió la presencia de un ser conocido para él, a lo cual se escondió a escuchar la conversación.

- Naruto-kun...u.u ¿qué estará haciendo? Hace tanto que no lo vemos..Cierto Kakashi-sensei?

-conociendo a ese debe andar comiendo u.u no te olvides de su impresionante capacidad de comer- dijo el peliblanco dejando ver una leve sonrisa a través de su máscara.

- es cierto..Lo extraño mucho, realmente espero que vuelva...no quiero perderlo como a Sasuke-kun- la pelirosa dejo ver una sombra en sus ojos y continuo- pero yo sé o espero algún día volver a vernos los tres y que volvamos a reír con alguna de sus peleas sin sentido

- es cierto, esos dos si que tenían casi un don para discutir...vamos Sakura debemos seguir buscando..Nunca sabemos cuando podemos toparnos con alguno de los dos-dijo el jounnin mirando el árbol donde se encontraba escondido el gennin- sigamos no podemos descuidarnos ni un segundo..

- esta bien Kakashi-sensei...busquémoslos...de seguro alguno de estos días los volveré a ver!- decía animada nuevamente Sakura y adelantándose.

Sasuke se percató de que su antiguo sensei lo había visto y sintió una gran nostalgia al volver a verlos, eran ya casi 3 años desde que no los veía, Sakura había cambiado muchísimo! Ya no era la chiquilla debilucha como él la llamaba cuando eran del mismo equipo y bueno..Kakashi-sensei seguía siendo el mismo, ni siquiera una arruga lo hacía distinto acaso no envejecía? Pero ahora eso no importaba era cierto lo que sus oídos escucharon? Uzumaki Naruto había abandonado Konoha?! Era eso posible..El zorro que tanto hablaba de ser Hokage había olvidado su meta? Le costaba creerlo, muchas veces lo protegió con la excusa de que él tenía un sueño y no podía dejar que muriera así como así; en esos momentos recordó su primera misión, la del país de las Olas y el constructor del puente, no era uno de sus mejores recuerdos pero le hacía recordar que el protegió al Uzumaki para que logrará su sueño y ahora este lo había olvidado.

Takuya observo admirado a Sakura, había escuchado tantos relatos de la chica "idiota" que formaba equipo con el Uchiha, pero la descripción que Sasuke le había dado no calzaba con lo que sus ojos veían además ese sensei, todo lo que había escuchado sobre él no solo por parte de Sasuke si no de todo del mundo era cierto pero sin duda lo que más le intrigaba era saber que había debajo de esa máscara que llevaba. Los gennins esperaron a que se marcharán y a lo pronto se reunieron a las afueras de la aldea.

- Sasuke-kun ¿que pasa? Preocupado por aquel zorro?- Takuya miro la cara de odio de Sasuke y retiro lo dicho- lo siento..solo que pensé...

- si sé bien lo que pensaste, pero yo nunca me preocuparía de "ese", él ya no es nada mío, ni un amigo y menos un enemigo, no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que haga con su vida- dijo el Uchiha adelantándose dejando la aldea de la hierba

-_Sasuke-kun a mí no me engañas...tu todavía lo consideras como tu hermano, el zorro de Konoha eh? Me gustaría conocerlo_- pensó el joven demonio y alcanzo a su amigo.

Sasuke Uchiha no dejaba que nada le preocupará o lo distrajera de su meta, pero ¿por que le importaba tanto este tema, sobre Naruto? Acaso era que todavia lo consideraba su amigo o tal vez que Uzumaki Naruto, era el único ser al que no se atrevía a asesinar..lo había intentado antes pero algo lo frenó, el deseo de vivir, la amistad y el sueño de aquel zorro le impidieron matarlo hace tres años, ¿acaso si se daba la oportunidad, volveria a fallar?. El joven poseedor de los ojos Sharingan recordo una vez más aquel día, su gran derrota ante el Uzumaki, él día que no se atrevió a matarlo y se prometio a sí mismo que la proxima vez lo haría sin dudarlo.

Pasó así el tiempo y semana tras semana el Uchiha y el hokou seguían su camino, pasaron por muchas aldeas y en cada una conocían a algun ser que se les unía como aliado, habían ya pasado un mes más. Ya no sólo eran ellos dos, ahora los seguían una joven llamada Karin, un tipo algo raro llamado Mitos y una pequeña niña llamada Roze que se había hecho amiga de Takuya. Los jovenes ninjas se dirigieron así a la Aldea del Rayo donde Naruto y sus amigas trabajaban.

- con permiso... aquí es donde venden esos fideos raros? Creo que se llama ramen- pregunto Takuya abriendo la puerta para encontrarse con Hotoku

- esta en el lugar correcto joven ...desea mesa para...?-la chica sintio la presencia de un ser muy poderoso, empujo al chico hacia afuera y agarrandolo del cuello pregunto- quien eres tu? Tu no eres humano cierto?- pronuncio la chica con una fría mirada

- que rayos?! Como te diste cuenta?!...se nota que no eres una chica cualquiera –dijo Takuya con una leve sonrisa- me llamo Fujii Takuya y con quien tengo el placer?

- placer? Je.. no es ningún placer conocerme, yo soy Mojizawa Hotoku...y tu que haces aquí?...no es normal que alguien con ese poder ande por acá- dijo la chica soltando el cuello del joven

- veo que tu tampoco eres muy común que digamos...acaso tu..?

- que tengo algo malo? o.ó no me evites..Conozco muy bien a los de tu tipo ¬¬

- mi tipo?- Takuya frunció el ceño para luego dar una gran sonrisa- ya entiendo...así que tu eres esa a la que todos buscan en los paises aliados al Agua...el Raijuu no?

- como sabes eso?! No es posible..Tan fácil estoy de reconocer...

- no. No es eso, tu me dijiste tu nombre y hace poco pase por aquel país y escuche un relato sobre ti, si eres esa persona que escuche eres realmente sorprendente

- hey, Takuya ¿que diablos haces ahí conversando? No dijiste que querías buscar un lugar para comer...así que buscalo!- dijo Sasuke muy malhumorado

- hai, hai..Mis mayores disculpas pero me debo marchar...- dijo besando la mano de la joven- un placer Hotoku-san

- pero si necesitan comer...yo los puedo invitar al restaurante, nada me cuesta _me interesa ese chico estoy casi segura que también es un Jinchūriki _¿les molesta que los invite?

- no, para nada...cierto? o?- dijo Roze mirando con ojos de perro a Sasuke

- como quieran ustedes me hicieron parar aquí _esto es? ese chackra...es de..._

- Mitsuki-chan! necesito tu ayuda dattebayo!- venia gritando Naruto para encontrarse con el grupo y con su mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha

- Uzumaki Naruto...cuanto tiempo..-dijo Sasuke mirando fríamente al joven zorro

- Sa-Sasuke...

...Continuará...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! 0 me van matar...el final que puse en este capitulo se merece que me asesinen x.x gomen pero no podre actualizar hasta casi marzo ya que esta o la otra semana me debo ir a la playita y no tendrán actualización hasta que vuelva ToT..así que el próximo capitulo lo haré larga duración y así intentar compensar el tiempo que me esperaran a lo que me refiero es que la próxima vez subiré el capitulo 7 que será un especial!! O esa es la idea n.nUu.. espero que le sguste si no morire TTwTT vivo por mis fans o0o!! no me hagan caso..simplemente estoy loca nOnUu

Con respecto al otro capitulo les puedo decir que Sasuke y Naruto se enfrentarán cara, Hotoku descubrirá los misterios tras Takuya y Hinata se encontrará con alguien muy especial!! Los espero en el próximo capitulo!!

Hasta una próxima!

Mireikun


	7. ¡¿encuentros! especial larga duracion

Cáps. 7 "¡¿Encuentros?!" Especial de larga duración!!!

- Uzumaki Naruto...cuanto tiempo...-dijo Sasuke mirando fríamente al joven zorro

- Sa-Sasuke...

- ¡¿queeeeeeeeeeeee?!- exclamaron todos menos naru y sasu al escuchar las palabras de los dos chicos...

- nee Sasuke-kun y este ¿es el Kyuubi?- dijo algo desilusionado Takuya, se esperaba alguien más imponente- no es la gran cosa...u.u

- tu cállate!!, no te metas con mi amigo- dijo Hotoku mirando con odio a Takuya

- ya cálmate Hotoku-chan... este es mi problema dattebayo.. Dime Sasuke...¿que haces en este lugar? ¿Acaso has dejado a ese cara de serpiente?- dijo Naruto acercándose lentamente a Sasuke- me alegra que te encuentres bien

- aléjate... si das un paso más te mato...a ti no te debe importar lo que yo hago con mi vida...tu no eres nadie para mí y creí habértelo dejado claro hace tres años- dijo Sasuke sin despegar la vista del zorro.

- ¡¿como que no me debe importar ttebayo?! Tu SIEMPRE serás mi mejor amigo y eso nadie lo cambiara, Sasuke...hace tres años fuiste claro pero eso no quiere decir que yo me de por vencido, yo me prometí que te recuperaría...y esta es mi oportunidad..

- veo que no has cambiado, sigues siendo el mismo inútil de aquel entonces y siempre lo serás..Contra mí no tienes oportunidad, ya deberías saberlo- Sasuke activo su Sharingan que lo hacia parecer más fiero- tu estas aquí por mi compasión pero ahora no te dejaré escapar..

- ¿no me dejaras escapar? Ja! Que gracioso, para que tú sepas en estos tres años he cambiado mucho..Ya no te será tan fácil dattebayo...-dijo con una sonrisa- Hotoku-chan, ve a adentro y cuida de Hinata, no quiero que se metan en mi pelea ¿de acuerdo?

- demo..-la chica vio la mirada de Naruto y no dudo en apoyarlo-..esta bien Naruto-kun, pero promete que no te dejaras vencer por ese Baka...y si necesitas ayuda sabes que yo estoy lista para ayudarte.

- no te preocupes.. Si quieres pelea..Aquí estoy yo- dijo Takuya dejando su mochila en el suelo- ¿y que dices? ¿O acaso te da miedo?

- queee?! Yo? miedo?- la chica empezó a reírse- acepto, veamos si ya perdí el toque, no peleo hace casi 8 meses- dijo la chica acomodando sus brazos

- Hotoku-chan... ¿estarás bien?- pregunto preocupado Naruto- cuídate..Amiga

- jee...¿con quien crees que hablas? Recuerda que soy "El demonio de las llamas rojas" este niño no me vencerá...pero, este lugar esta muy habitado para mostrar mi poder..¿hey, Takuya-baka te importa si vamos a un sitio con menos gente?

- no me llames así o ...tu serás la baka...pero tienes razón, hay mucha gente

- y nosotros que hacemos?- pregunto la pequeña Roze viendo que los otros dos tendrían una batalla

- pues vayan a visitar algunos locales de algo..que sé yo..pero no interfieran en nada OK?

- OK OK..nee Karin-neechan...Mithos-niichan vamos a comer algo?

- esta bien.. bueno los dejamos...vamos- contesto Karin marchándose con la pequeña y el joven de cabellos blancos Mhitos

- bien..ahora que esos se fueron...ah! Takuya, no la mates tan rápido, quiero que vea a su amigo morir...-desenvaina su katana y mira a su alrededor- no me interesa si esta gente muere pero como será tu última batalla y por el tiempo que estuve en Konoha...no te matare enfrente de tanta gente para que no quedes en vergüenza...

- no vengas con esas ahora! ò0ó esta no será la última batalla de nadie!- dijo el zorro mientras golpeaba una pared y hacía que se trizara- yo no permitiré que te vayas de nuevo...

-esta bien veamos que es lo mejor que tienes...veamos si has progresado o te vas ha quedar atrás como siempre...- el joven empezó a correr llevando al Uzumaki a un terreno acuoso muy parecido al de la batalla de hace 3 años- este será el lugar del combate ¿preparado para morir?

- yo morir? Eso nunca...yo no puedo morir en un lugar como este..._yo no puedo abandonar a mis amigos, no puedo morir aquí sin antes haberle dicho todo a Hinata, no me puedo morir yo las debo proteger y debo recuperarte Sasuke! Por eso yo no me rendiré nunca!_

- eso pronto lo veremos, Naruto o mejor dicho Kyuubi...ese no es tu verdadero ser?...quiero que me muestres el poder de los bijuus, ese poder que frenaste hace tres años..quiero que pelees al máximo- Sasuke se apresuro y con su katana corto la manga derecha de la polera de Naruto- la próxima vez será con tu brazo incluido

-_es rápido...pero esto no me detendrá_- Naruto concentra su chackra en ambos pies y aumenta su velocidad y saca una kunai para defenderse- no te dejare que avances más..si yo gano tu volverás a ser el de antes...te alejarás de Orochimaru ¿de acuerdo?

- eso si ganas- Sasuke soltó su katana y la dejo en el suelo- pero para que esto sea enserio lo haremos sin armas- Sasuke dejo su equipaje en el suelo (N/A: no se lo había quitado owo)

- veo que vamos en serio...esta bien...no necesito armas para pelear contra ti- Naruto soltó la kunai y dejo que un chackra colorado lo rodeara en forma de escudo- ahora te mostrare todo mi poder- el chackra colorado comenzó a aumentar y a hacerse más potente hasta que lo cubrió completamente- _los entrenamientos con Hotoku-chan parece que han dado frutos_ empecemos dattebayo!!

--------------------------------------------------------

Hinata estaba de lo más tranquila ordenando unos papeles con Renna cuando sintió el chackra de Naruto en aumento.

- _¿que pasa? ¿este poder es de Naruto-kun?_- la chica reviso la tienda con la vista y vio que ni Hotoku ni Naruto estaban- Renna-san donde esta Ryota-kun y Mitsuki-chan? no estaba recién aquí?

- no, salieron recién..Ryota-kun fue a buscar a Mitsuki-chan que se estaba demorando...pero ahora ambos se demoran- la señora empezó a juntar los papeles de venta y lo acoplo sobre la mesa del vestíbulo- ¿por que no vas a buscarlos? ya pronto empezarán a llegar más clientes y no podremos nosotras dos solas...

-demo Renna-san..si me voy se quedará con todo el trabajo...-dijo Hinata pensando en la salud de la anciana pero la presencia se hacía más fuerte- Renna-san le prometo que no me tardare...

- cuídate niña...y cuida a los otros- dijo la señora en forma de despedida algo le decía que ya no la volvería a ver..y tampoco a ninguno de los otros dos.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Hotoku y Takuya se encontraban en medio de un gran combate, en una hermosa colina rodeada de árboles pero esto poco les importaba ya que arrasaban con lo que se les cruzara, ambos ya habían liberado una gran cantidad de energía pero esto no los detenía, la tenacidad de la joven asombraba cada vez más al chico y la astucia de Takuya sorprendía más y más a Hotoku.

La chica hizo múltiples sellos de manos para luego realizar el **Goukakyuu no Jutsu** (jutsu bola de fuego) pasando a quemar las ropas de Takuya y dando paso a que él le diera un golpe en la nuca y ella retrocediera.

-je..eres bueno..esto me emociona! Por fin un buen contrincante!- la chica sonrió y se sentó en el suelo con la mano en la nuca- jejeje lo siento no sé tu...pero si sigo peleando mi bijuu se despertará y nadie quiere eso o si?... es que el pobrecito no tiene una pelea hace tanto!!- la chica empezó a reír sorprendiendo a Takuya

-eh? o-o? Estas bien? Eres bastante rara...no puedo decir nada más... – el chico tomo asiento y empezó a revisar sus ropas en la parte que estaban quemadas- oooh! eres la segunda que logra quemarme!! Eres muy buena..no se podía esperar menos de una Jinchuuriki nOn

-owo gracias... tu no eres tan malo...pero sabes..no encuentro la necesidad de que nosotros peleemos, el problema es de Naruto-kun y tu amigo... pero si quieres seguimos no me molesta..incluso me estoy divirtiendo nOn!

- en todo caso tienes razón...yo no tengo ningún problema contigo o ese Naruto...pero Sasuke-kun esta obsesionado con vencerlo y obtener esa cosa rara que supera al Sharingan -w- esta pelea es de ellos y sé bien que no me debo entrometer, pero aun que Sasuke-kun no lo admita ese zorro es el único que lo hace sonreír- dijo Takuya recordando las únicas veces que vio al Uchiha motivado fue cuando hablaba o relataba sus misiones con el equipo 7 o sus competencias con el Uzumaki

- pero entonces..?! o tu amigo es bien raro! Si extraña a Naruto-kun por que lo quiere matar?! Ah por dios! Sabía que los Uchihas tenían complejos de personalidad pero esto es mucho... bueno como ambos opinamos lo mismo lo mejor sería ir a ver ese combate no?

- siiii!! Yo quiero ver como ambos pelean!!- con los ojos en estrellitas- yo quiero ver a Sasuke-kun peleando en serio!! Nee vamos Hotoku-san!!- toma a la chica de la mano y sale corriendo

-nya!!! No me tires o0o!!- decía mientras era "arrastrada" por el Hokou-

- llegamos!! Puedo reconocer sus chackras a millas nOn... mira se está poniendo bueno- dijo tomando asiento sobre una roca y viendo como Naru y Sasu se mataban entre sí

- je... eso no ve bien por donde lo veas- dijo Hotoku con una gotita al estilo anime- no ves que se están matando?! como te puedes sentar así como así?!- decía la chica sorprendida de sus propias palabras, ¿era ella quien decía eso?, ella la Hotoku que amaba la sangre más que nada. No, era la chica en la que se había convertido por las influencias del Uzumaki.

- tu solo siéntate a ver... y aun que quiera detenerlos ya es tarde...míralos..-el chico apunto la pelea- fíjate en ellos, están peleando pero mira sus rostros están contentos..¿Sabes por que?

-...- la chica miro el rostro de ambos y estaban sonriendo, definitivamente estaban disfrutándolo- es por que están juntos como antes, por fin se vuelven a ver y se están probando..._Naruto-kun nunca antes te había visto tan concentrado, lo estas gozando, disfrutas el volver a competir con él_ tienes razón..ellos no están luchando para matarse ellos están compitiendo- la chica se sentó en la roca del lado de Takuya y dejo ver una sonrisa

- lo comprendes muy bien, ellos se extrañaban y en nuestro mundo ninja está es una de las mejores formas de demostrarlo.

Los jóvenes se quedaron observando el combate, Naruto realizaba su Rasengan y Sasuke su Chidori, ambos se enfrentaban a muerte pero como lo habían dicho antes sus propios amigos, ellos luchaban para probarse a sí mismos todo lo que habían cambiado y aun que siempre pelearon y pelearan siguen siendo amigos, aun que el tiempo los cambie y se distancien ese destino que una vez los puso hombro a hombro los volverá a juntar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin 1º parte...

Nya! Como van? Disfrutando el especial? Espero que si o si no los mato nOn..Bueno debo admitir que esta primera mitad quedo bien rara... según una amiga tiene indicios de Yaoi entre Sasu y naru y puede ser cierto...pero no se preocupen no terminarán así 0 ...aun que mucha gente lo quiera uwuUu...y otra queja que me llega de Ka-chan... la niña que lee todo antes de que lo publique y me dice su opinión, es que Hotoku y Takuya detienen su combate así como así...no es normal que se estén matando y de repente se sienten a conversar y se hagan amigos o0o!! Pero no podía tenerlos ahí peleando no tendría a quién utilizar como animadores del combate xD...si estoy loca -w-Uu bueno y con respecto a Hina-chan...ya verán en la segunda parte del especial xD

..bueno que esto siga...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata salio del restaurante muy apresurada, algo le decía que su Naruto estaba en problemas y ella lo ayudaría en lo que fuera. La chica miro el cielo y vio que se acercaba una lluvia, debía encontrarlo pronto. Comenzó a correr en dirección a las dos presencias que se podían sentir a millas de distancia, eran muy fuertes y ella reconocía a una, era Naruto. Los entrenamientos que los tres tuvieron a escondidas en esos meses la habían ayudado a identificar los chackras de sus amigos a la perfección. La ex-Hyugga estaba llegando al lugar del combate cuando vio a un grupo de personas muy conocidas para ella y en un momento desapareció su presencia y se escondió tras unos arbustos.

-_¿que hacen ellos aquí? Esto se está poniendo feo...debo ir donde Naruto-kun...pero si me muevo ellos me verán ¿que hago?_- la joven respiro hondo y sin querer piso una rama delatando su posición-_Maldición!_

- quien esta ahí?! Sale ahora y no serás lastimado- dijo la voz de un hombre en malla verde

-_Hinata no hagas nada..quédate aquí...si te ven tendrás que luchar o escapar..quédate aquí..no hagas ningún ruido_

- veo que no saldrás..entonces te sacaremos de ahí!- una chica de baos (un peinado típico de la cultura oriental, para ser específicos nos referimos a Tenten) le lanzó dos kunais

-_ksoo!_- la chica reacciono y esquivo las kunais sin esfuerzo-_si no hago algo me van a descubrir..pero Naruto-kun...debo ayudarlo!! Y hay solo una forma... enfrentándolos_- la joven salio tras los matorrales y observo a los cuatros ninjas.

- y tu quien eres?!.. por que te escondías?-pregunto el sensei del equipo que no la reconoció pues ella estaba muy cambiada.

- yo... me llamo Tomoko..lo siento mucho si los moleste...pero me asustaron..si no les molesta tengo algo de prisa- dijo la chuunin actuando muy bien, se había olvidado que ya no era la antes y que no la reconocerían- si me permiten, con su permiso _bien! Ahora solo debo marcharme rápido antes que me descubran_..

-alto! Neji esos ojos no son de los Hyugga? -pregunto un chico en mallas verdes

-_ksoo! Maldito Lee-san! Por que tuvo que abrir su boca..._¿de que habla joven? Mis ojos son de lo más normal...yo nunca he escuchado de esos que usted habla

-pues...si es verdad comprobémoslo-Neji se acerca y lanza un golpe en el tórax a la chica, el cual esquiva sin esfuerzo y la hace entrar en auto poniendo su postura de pelea- así que no? No finja más Hinata-sama...es muy obvio que es usted...no hay otra persona que utilice esa postura..Además si intenta ser otra persona fíjese en la voz...

- Queeee?! Esa es Hinata?!- dijeron muy sorprendidos Lee y Tenten es que realmente estaba cambiada, no quedaba rastro de la chica tímida que se marcho de Konoha.

- veo que me descubrieron...-la chica suspiro y levanto la vista- pero como les dije antes estoy apurada..y no tengo tiempo para viejas amistades..así que les agradecería que no me detuvieran

- y usted cree que la dejaremos irse así como así?...no podemos llevamos más de seis meses buscándolos a Naruto y a usted... no perderemos la oportunidad ahora- dijo Neji bloqueando el camino de la ex-Hyugga- usted volverá a Konoha con nosotros!

- hmph..Neji-san...si no recuerda yo no puedo volver a Konoha..y aun que pudiera ahora soy realmente feliz y no lo haría...no quiero pelear..por favor..Neji-niisan Naruto-kun me necesita...así que me debo ir AHORA- dijo la chica apartando al Hyugga y empezando a huir con dirección a los demás.

- no la dejaremos escapar! Neji, Tenten adelántense y síganla...Lee, tu y yo iremos por los costado y le cerraremos el paso ¡MUEVANSE!

-HAI!-exclamaron los tres shinobis y se marcharon a sus respectivas tareas en la persecución.

-------------------------------------------------

-has mejorado dobe..-dijo Sasuke escupiendo un poco de sangre a la vez que recuperaba el aliento no había usado tantos jutsus seguidos en mucho tiempo- veo que por lo menos no perdiste el tiempo como yo creía...pero ya me aburrí de jugar

-que esperabas? Que me quedará ahí sentado mientras tu te hacías más fuerte? Eso nunca!- el zorro se limpio la sangre que corría por su boca y miro directamente el Sharingan de Sasuke- ¿crees que estamos jugando? Pues yo pienso lo mismo...antes no te contenías tanto..o tal vez ¿es lo mejor que tienes?

- te haré tragarte tus palabras! Nadie desafía así a un Uchiha y vive para contarlo, tu eres lo único que me impide mi meta...por eso debes morir- corre hasta Naruto y lo golpea con todas sus fuerzas en el estomago pero no alcanza a esquivar el contragolpe del Uzumaki y es lanzado varios metros hacia atrás

- no me subestimes dattebayo! crees que recibiría un golpe como ese sin hacer nada..te equivocas! Uzumaki Naruto nunca se rinde!

- ¿como que no? ¡¿Entonces que pasó con tu sueño de ser Hokage?! Eres solo un cobarde, una basura que abandona sus metas...ese no era el Naruto que yo recordaba..eres solo la escoria que sobra de él- vio la expresión en el rostro de Naruto y se sintió un poco culpable por decirlo tan duramente pero era lo que pensaba y no se iba a guardar todo eso

- _Sasuke tiene razón..soy una basura miedosa...no merezco vivir..¿soy una escoria?.."en el mundo ninja aquel que desobedece las reglas es escoria pero el que abandona a sus camaradas es peor que escoria" esas fueron las palabras de Kakashi-sensei... _

- ¿ves? El Naruto que yo conocí estaría ahora gritando enojado..pero tu te quedas ahí paralizado eres una escoria... ¿estas bien miedosito? ¿o te hice sentir mal?

- cállate! yo no soy ninguna escoria!-Naruto miro furioso a los ojos a Sasuke- la única basura que veo yo aquí eres tú! Muchas veces te defendí cuando te insultaron en la aldea por desertor, traidor pero yo los calle a todos pero ahora tu estas aquí diciéndome todas estas cosas cuando el que abandono a sus camaradas fuiste tu! Yo me marche para proteger a una muy querida amiga y tu ¿por que razón?..si recuerdo bien fue por poder..no nos dijo Kakashi-sensei muchas veces "en el mundo ninja aquel que desobedece las reglas es escoria pero el que abandona a sus camaradas es peor que escoria"...pues entonces digamos que tu no quedas muy bien

- ..._este Naruto...veo que ha madurado mucho...ya no es el miedosito de antes..hace tres años nunca me hubiera tratado así.¿cuanto puedes cambiar en tan pocos años? Si no tuviera que matarte me gustaría dejarte vivir y volver a combatir en unos años más para ver tus avances...pero no puedo debo matarlo..._tienes razón, seré una escoria pero entonces avergüénzate pues esta escoria como me dices es el que te vencerá...Naruto lo siento...pero debo matarte yo no soy capaz de olvidar mi meta tan fácil como tu..es por la única razón que sigo vivo...es para matarlo y para eso necesito el Mangekyôu Sharingan...hace tres años no pude pero ahora debo hacerlo-Sasuke bajo la mirada no quería matarlo pero debía hacerlo.

-Sasuke...-el zorro miro con compasión al Uchiha y se pregunto el porque las cosas debían ser así- Sasuke..yo no puedo morir aquí, debo proteger a la gente que estimo...debo hacer muchas cosas antes...pero yo puedo..puedo ayudarte! No es necesario que me mates..con mi ayuda, la de Hotoku-chan y Hinata-chan podemos hacerlo...podemos ayudarte a vencerlo..no es necesario que nosotros peleemos aquí teniendo un enemigo que derrotar...yo no estoy huyendo..solo te ofrezco mi ayuda...piénsalo Sasuke...pero si no aceptas yo no me rendiré!- Naruto se acerco a Sasuke y le tendió una mano- Sasuke tu sigues siendo mi amigo y por eso yo no te puedo dejar enfrentarte solo a Itachi ¿me dejarás ayudarte?

-------------------------------------------------------------

- je.. esto parece telenovela- dijo viendo la escenita desde más arriba- yo esperaba algo mejor...y lo peor ni siquiera escucho bien...parece que la pelea ya termino ¿bajemos?

- no. Sasuke-kun no se rendirá tan fácilmente, él nunca aceptaría ayuda y menos de él, ese Naruto es su mayor rival..¿crees que se dejaría ayudar? Su orgullo se haría pedazos..es mejor esperar aquí..además alguien se acerca- dijo mirando las montañas que se encontraban detrás

- ¿alguien?- la chica se concentro y sintió cinco presencias que se acercaban a gran velocidad- Hinata! Es Hinata-chan! pero no reconozco los otros chackras... ¿pero por que se dirigen hasta acá? Ta-kun...debo ir a ver que pasa..esto me da mala espina

- ¿te acompaño? Ya que aun que me quede aquí no puedo hacer nada... y a mi también me da una mala espina, algo me dice que va a pasar algo malo vamos!

Los dos Jinchuurikis no tuvieron que alejarse mucho ya que Hinata y el equipo de Gai venían casi llegando, Hotoku percibió a Gai que venía escondiéndose y lo pateo dejándolo inconsciente (N/A: hoto-chan es muy fuerte owo) y Takuya no tardo en hacer lo mismo con Lee y lo dejo junto a su sensei y así impidiendo el paso de los demás ninjas.

-Lee! Gai-sensei! ¿quienes son ustedes? ¿por que interfieren?- dijo Tenten muy enojada

- Tenten cuidado! Los dos son muy fuertes..no te acerques...si no me olvido esta es la chica que produjo que ambos se fueran de Konoha..¿no es así Hinata-sama?

-Hotoku-chan!! gracias a Dios!! Por favor encargate de ellos pero no los mates...siento que Naruto-kun esta en peligro..debo ir!

- Matte Hinata-chan! Naruto-kun esta bien..solo está luchando con el Uchiha ese... no es problema...pero estos ¿quienes son?

- oie más respeto con mi amigo! Se llama Sasuke ya? No el Uchiha ese ¬0¬- dijo Takuya mientras terminaba de amarrar a Gai y lee con un jutsu especial

- con Sasuke??!! Pero como?! Y lo dejaste solo?!...debo ir a ayudarlo...-se marchaba pero Hotoku se interpuso-pero Hotoku-chan...

- no debes! Esa es su pelea..yo tampoco quería que peleará solo pero él me lo pidió...dijo que no interfiramos...me dijo que te protegiera y eso haré...por favor si no nos vas a ayudar contra estos por lo menos quédate ahí

- oigan nosotros seguimos aquí?! Y crees que una niña nos va a detener? Una aficionada como tú no nos ganará

- Aficionada?- empezó a reír- ay que graciosa ¿Tenten cierto?..yo no soy ninguna aficionada, no viste como noqueé a tu sensei con un solo golpe...yo soy una jounnin de elite así que más cuidado con quien hablas..

-nya ¿nunca han escuchado de ella? Hasta es una leyenda que se cuenta por todo el País del Agua 3..esa aficionada como le dicen ha matado a más gente que la que ustedes han conocido en toda su vida...¿no es así Hotoku-san?

- es cierto eso Hotoku-chan? yo no sabía todo eso..solo conocía lo del País del Agua...cada día nos sorprendes más..-dijo Hinata sin tomar en cuenta lo de que era una asesina, era su amiga y eso importaba más que nada

- no me avergüencen- dijo algo colorada la chica- sólo fueron unos trabajitos que hice...pero eso no importa..yo no los voy a matar..por que son conocidos de Hinata-chan..pero les pido que se marchen por favor...

- eso nunca! No me interesa que seas una leyenda o una jounnin...pero Hinata-sama volverá con nosotros- dijo algo colérico Neji

-Neji...él tiene razón..aun que sean muy fuertes no nos rendiremos así como así- Tenten saco uno de su pergaminos y se puso en guardia

- no hay por donde..odio a la gente tonta..Hotoku-san..tu puedes con ellos así que yo me encargo de cuidar que estos no se muevan OK?- dijo Takuya sentándose e invitando a Hinata a que se sentará también- ven. Veamos el espectáculo..y no te preocupes no los lastimará yo te lo aseguro

- eso ya lo sé...él que me preocupa es Naruto-kun...pero ¿y tu quien eres? owo?- dijo Hinata corriendo la vista para así no ver como sus amigos eran atacados ya que le dolía mucho.

- bueno yo soy Fujii Takuya, pero me puedes decir Ta-kun o Takuya a secas nOn- dijo el chico besando la mano de la joven cosa que hizo que ella se sonrojará y que Neji se pusiera celoso

-bastardo!! Suéltala! No toques a Hinata-sama!!-dijo Neji apresurándose a atacar

-no, no, no y No..Aquí soy yo tu enemiga-dijo Hotoku tomando el puño de Neji- así que no te preocupes de ellos..Cuando me venzas te preocupas de Ta-kun n0n

- Hotoku-chan..No los lastimes..Si es posible solo déjalos inconscientes...no quiero que sufran..-dijo Hinata muy preocupada por ellos ya que conocía la fuerza de la chica.

- je..Esta bien uwu...yo quería jugar pero si me lo pides...tendré que aceptar..-se acerca a Tenten y le pega un golpe directo en el pecho haciendo que esta cayera desmayada.

-TENTEN!!-dijo alcanzando a sostenerla para que no se pegara con el suelo- maldita...¿que le hiciste? No respira!...la mataste?!

- ie, ie..Es un estado temporáneo...despertará en un par de horas...mejor así me aseguro que no intervenga en un buen tiempo...-la chica miro a Takuya y le dio a entender la orden

-esta bien!-Takuya desapareció por unos segundos y aparece con el cuerpo de Tenten en brazos- no te preocupes..La dejare junto con los otros..-dijo realizando la acción que había antes dicho- por favor continúen...

- _ksoo..No creo que pueda contra los dos...sus chackras se parecen mucho al de Naruto..No serán también...Jinchuurikis?..Eso es imposible... tres juntos con esto atraerán a Akatsuki...este lugar no es seguro para Hinata-sama...debo sacarla pronto de acá.._**Byakugan!!** Ahora pelearemos en serio..

- estabas jugando? y yo creía que esos poderes patéticos eran lo mejor que tenias...-la chica sonrió y le mostró su mano derecha- con esta mano te venceré...n0n

- Hotoku-chan ten cuidado...Neji-niisan es considerado en nuestra aldea un genio...y aun que tu cuerpo no muestre rasgos de dolor igual causa daño...el atacará tus órganos...ten mucho cuidado...

- eso no importa...he peleado con los de su tipo...recuerda el entrenamiento..Si es el mismo estilo de pelea que el tuyo, ya sé como controlarlo...ahora solo me importa derrotarlo...

- nya Hotoku-san es ruda n0n! me encantan las chicas así, que saben que es lo que quieren y no se quedan ahí esperando a que se los traigan...vamos Hotoku-san pateale el trasero a ese tipo! u0u

- ya cállense y pelea! No tendré compasión por que seas una chica

- no te preocupes no la necesito.

La jounnin se preparo para atacar y pateo literalmente tal como le había sugerido Takuya, el trasero de Neji pero este logro golpearla en el pecho lo que le causo que su velocidad disminuyera y que le doliera mucho. La joven no demoro en vencer al Hyugga ella tenía más experiencia, había peleado con mucha más gente de su estilo y conocía las maniobras de los de su familia, así que estaba en ventaja por donde se viera pero ese golpe al pecho fue preciso tanto que cayo desmayada. Hinata dejo los cuerpos inconscientes de sus ex-compañeros de aldea bajo un árbol y con Takuya, que cargaba a Hotoku en su espalda, se dirigieron donde estaba Naruto y Sasuke.

-----------------------------------------------------

Fin 2º parte

Bueno aquí termina la segunda parte pero no se asusten queda la tercera aun!!..Esto parece que no me saldrá larga duración como yo quería uwuUu..Ando sin muchas ideas...por eso preferí no profundizar los combates, ya que si me ponía a narrarlos me iba a dormir sobre el teclado y esto nunca avanzara -w-. Por esa razón es que los combates están tan pobres de contenido, lo mío no es narrar peleas si no la parte dramática w , mis disculpas si esto no los complace o recompensa la demora pero veamos si esta tercera parte y final de capitulo las cosas se ponen mejores...ah! y antes que se me olvide las fans de Neji o Tenten o alguno de ellos no me maten, tenía que poner a Hotoku superior ya que es prota y ella es toda una leyenda w . Pero por lo menos para que vean que ella también es humana y no una diosa como otros creen (quien cree eso xDU!) puse que el golpe de Neji la afecto.

Bueno eso sería por ahora y les dejo la tercera parte, espero que sea de su agrado y no me quede tan poco contenido como la 2º -w-Uu.

-----------------------------------------------------------

- nee Ita-chan...¿cuanto falta?- preguntaba un hombre de máscara mientras jugaba con una kunai- ya pronto empezará a llover...

- y eso esperamos...el Raijuu anda cerca y utiliza ataques de fuego, y tu sabes que el agua apaga el fuego...Entonces cuando vea que no me puede usar sus jutsus la atraparemos...

-demo...Ita-chan, nosotros dos también usamos de fuego u0u, así que tendríamos la misma desventaja- decía Tobi mientras intentaba esconder su risa al ver una gotita tras Itachi.

- pero poseemos más ataques que esos- decía tratado de arreglar la situación- tenemos Genjutsus y con eso la venceremos rápidamente.

- como digas, como digas n0n- el hombre miro a una anciana que esperaba afuera de un restaurante y se acerco- señora ¿usted ha visto a una chica de cabello color fuego? La estamos buscando hace mucho, es mi sobrinita y necesito ubicarla ¿la ha visto?

- _que rayos?! Como se le ocurre inventar eso?! ¬¬Uu esa no se la cree nadie mas con esa mascara, deberé intervenir yo nuevamente _señora perdone este tipo esta loco, no le haga caso- dijo mirando feo a Tobi y llevándoselo- no se preocupe, yo me encargo de este

- esperen jóvenes, si esta buscando a su sobrina le puedo decir que yo he visto una chica con esa característica que usted ha dicho...¿como se llama su sobrina?- dijo la anciana intentando confirmar lo dicho por ellos

- en serio?! La ha visto?!- dijo Tobi corriendo hasta la anciana- mi sobrina? _No me se el nombre de la chica oxo_ se llama...se llama...

- se llama Hotoku Mojizawa pero usted por lo que veo sabe algo que nos gustaría saber...-dijo el hombre leyendo los pensamientos de la señora y haciendo que la anciana se desmayara- ya veo... así que la niña se cambio el nombre... listo Tobi ya sé donde está, esta señora sirvió de algo, déjala ahí y vamos no está lejos.

- Ita-chan Rulz!- dijo al ver lo rápido que lo hizo- cantando **vamos a capturar a alguien y luego le sacaremos el bijuu lalalala lalalala y luego la matamos lalalalaa **la canción pa' rara xD

- ya cállate! ¬¬ no me interesa tu canción, solo quiero hacer esto rápido mi objetivo no es esta chica sino Naruto-kun, si quieres te regalo a la chica...yo solo la usare de carnada..

- como quieras n0n esto dejara a Tobi a 2 e Ita-chan a 0- dijo mientras seguía cantando

-------------------------------------------------------

- Naruto... no creas que yo aceptare tu ayuda, esta es mi pelea! Y no quiero que te metas en ella ¿te quedo claro?- dijo rechazando la mano del Uzumaki y parándose por su cuenta

- demo..Sasuke...también es mi pelea!! Esos bastardos me quieren a mí! Y también a Hotoku-chan...y si vienen por mi o por ella no me puedo quedar sin luchar- dijo Naruto apretando sus puños- y te juro que si entre los que vengan aparece Itachi poco me importará que lo quieras asesinar tu- dijo mirando a Sasuke mientras intentaba contener su rabia contra Akatsuki- yo debo primero proteger y luego preocuparme por esos detalles, si tanto lo quieres matar ven con nosotros te aseguro que en menos de un mes alguno de Akatsuki vendrá ya que somos una gran presa al tener a dos Jinchuurikis juntos.

- yo diría tres...-dijo Sasuke bajando la vista al recordar a Takuya

- tres oxo? No me digas que... ese chico que te acompaña...también es uno?- Naruto sonrió al ver que a Sasuke le preocupaba aquel chico- veo que le has tomado cariño a ese chico...ves? no puedes simplemente odiar... somos humanos y debemos tener amigos no podemos sobrevivir solos en este mundo...y que dices Sasuke? Aceptarás venir con nosotros?

- idiota ù.ú -dijo en un murmullo algo enojado por las palabras del zorro- _este que se cree? Me está sermoneando ¬o¬ no parece ese baka que deje hace tres años, ha madurado demasiado digo yo y también se ha puesto bien fuerte pero todavía no me ganará já! Que siga soñando si cree que podría ganar_ no me interesa volver a Konoha si es lo que quieres... pero por esta vez tienes razón, aun que me cueste admitirlo si me quedo con ustedes es lo más probable que él venga... pero me quedare solo hasta que lo encontremos ù//ú te mato si le cuentas a alguien que dije esto ¬¬ has quedado advertido –dijo Sasuke algo de mal humor por tener que viajar con ellos pero en realidad escondía esa alegría de volver a luchar junto al Uzumaki.

- GREAT! Dattebayo! n0n si hubiera dicho esto más pronto no me hubieras golpeado tanto u0u pero ya que me entretuve luchando estas realmente fuerte Sasuke, seguro que lo matas de una!!- dijo poniendo el brazo sobre los hombros del Uchiha- te aseguro que lo harás!- dijo sonriendo y cayendo cansado al suelo.

-este tipo no cambia... -w-Uu lucho hasta su máximo y no se percato de lo cansado que estaba... pronto lloverá mejor lo dejo en otro lugar- tomo al Uzumaki y lo dejo bajo un árbol y se quedo al lado descansando también había utilizado mucha fuerza- sigues siendo el mismo, tu no cambias- dijo antes de quedarse dormido bajo la sombra de aquel árbol.

------------------------------------------------------

- Hinata-san ya casi llegamos...sus chackras están cerc---- el joven fue callado por una fuerte patada que lo hizo volar y estrellarse con una roca haciendo a Hotoku volar por los aires.

- queeeeeeee?! Quienes son ustedes?! Como se atreven a hacer eso?!- dijo Hinata reaccionando y poniéndose enfrente de los dos encapuchados- respondan!!

- eso a ti no te interesa.. Solo queremos a la chica..Entrégala y te dejaremos en paz...

- eso es!! Niña no te queremos hacer daño pero si no cooperas morirás n0n

- cállense!! Nunca les entregaré a Hotoku-chan...- observo las vestimentas de los tipos- ustedes son..Akatsuki... si no me equivoco tu eres Itachi Uchiha, el hermano de Sasuke-kun- dijo al reconocer el rostro de uno

- que lastima! Sabe mucho Ita-chan...creo que deberíamos matarla n0n...

- espera.. Tú eres de Konoha.. ¿Que haces protegiendo a la chica de la niebla?.No deberías andar por estos lugares sola podrías terminar muerta más si andas con esos dos Jinchuurikis

- nani??!! El niño también es uno?! Ita-chan que día! Tenemos mucha suerte!

- _dijo que Takuya-kun también es un Jinchuuriki? Eso es posible? Cuantos habrá...ya llevo incluyendo a Gaara-san 4... Más los tres que me contó Naruto-kun que ellos habían capturado son 7... ¿Cuantos más quedan?_

- ya entrégalos de una buena vez niña... no tienes posibilidades, somos dos contra una, ¿crees poder protegerte a ti misma si los proteges a ellos?

- eso a ti no te importa!! Yo los protegeré! No dejaré que le hagan algo...**Byakugan!** acérquense y les juro que no tendré piedad- dijo poniendo su pose de batalla.

- Ita-chan déjamelo a mí...tu llevate a los otros dos, esta Hyugga es mía- el travieso Akatsuki golpeo a Hinata en el vientre haciendo a esta marearse por un momento

- como quieras, igual no me importaba luchar con esa pequeña basura- dijo mientras tomaba el cuerpo de Takuya

- no lo toques!!- dijo Hinata mientras se apresuraba aun mareada a proteger a Takuya- no te le acerques!! _Ksso.. Mi vista está empeorando..No podré estar mucho tiempo así..Naruto-kun ¿donde estas?_

-------------------------------------------------------------

-HINATA!! –dijo despertando de golpe al ver una imagen de Hinata agonizando- ¿que paso? ¿Donde está Hinata?- mira a Sasuke y recuerda lo sucedido, de repente siente los chackras de Akatsuki- NANI?! Estos que hacen tan pronto acá? Hey, Sasuke..SASUKE!! Despierta!!

- que te pasa dobe?! No me grites así ¬¬- siente la presencia de Itachi- Itachi...Naruto me debo marchar ese bastardo está cerca...

- si lo sé!! Para eso te despertaba ¬¬.. Mejor vamos tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo mientras se paraba y arreglaba la banda de su cabello

- apurate!! Si te quedas atrás no me detendré!!- dijo ya corriendo hacia el lugar de la batalla

- aaaa!! Ya voy no te apresures- dijo corriendo tras el Uchiha

-------------------------------------------------------------

- niña no estorbes, si tanto lo quieres quédatelo- dijo lanzando el cuerpo de Takuya contra Hinata haciéndola perder el sentido- Tobi toma al Raijuu nos marchamos...

- y el otro? Lo dejamos?- dijo mientras fruncía el ceño por la reacción de Itachi- y a la niña la dejamos viva?- dijo mientras pateaba "levemente" el cuerpo de Hinata para comprobar que estuviera incosiente

- si déjalos ahí...si nos llevamos a la chica seguro que vendrán por ella, solo tómala y vamonos _se acerca Sasuke-kun...no quiero perder mi tiempo con él, lo mejor será marcharnos_

- esta bien...que raro andas...- toma a Hotoku en sus brazos y se marchan del lugar.

Naruto y Sasuke llegaron a los pocos minutos de que Akatsuki se había marchado, encontraron los cuerpos inconscientes de Hinata y Takuya pero ni rastro de Hotoku; Sasuke desesperado por la situación de que nuevamente Itachi se le había escapado recorrió toda la zona pero ninguna señal de ellos. Hinata al despertar lloró y se culpo por no protegerla, si Hotoku no la hubiera ayudado contra Neji y su equipo no hubiera terminado cansada y no hubiera pasado eso. Naruto intento consolarla pero no lo logró mucho, ya que es difícil consolar cuando también te sientes culpable. Takuya por su parte se golpeo a si mismo por no haber prevenido el ataque sorpresa y ser tan estupido de haberse convertido en una carga para Hinata y ahora mas encima debía calmar a Sasuke que andaba como loco buscando a Itachi.

Era una escena no muy linda, llantos, culpas y rabias dominaban el ambiente, nadie hablaba pero la tensión se hacía presente y ninguno hacía algo para romperla.

...Continuará...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waaaaaaaaaa!! x.x que final tan ----- no lo diré por que ni a mi me convence ¬¬, así que les permito insultarme y matar a su compu si no les gusto el capitulo n.nUu pero los insultos los dicen orales no más nada que estar mandándomelos n0n...bueno espero que por lo menos llene ese vacío de ver algo de SasuNaru que hay en sus vidas y ya verán los próximos capítulos veremos mas dramatismo y menos luchas ya que no me salen bien xDU.

En el próximo capitulo...

Hotoku ha sido secuestrada, Naruto y su banda irán en su rescate pero lo que menos se esperan ocurrirá, antiguos amigos aparecerán para ayudarlos y una sorpresa los esperará. Un final de capitulo que dejará a muchos marcando ocupado y que me amenazarán para actualizar pronto n0n... todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente episodio.


End file.
